


Одно лето в аду

by Eva_Sollers



Series: Бетельгейзе [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Art, Co-workers, First Love, M/M, Modern Era, Musicians, Original Character(s), Paris (City), Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Sollers/pseuds/Eva_Sollers
Summary: Лето. Дружба. Париж.Их двое, и они мечтают получить весь мир.





	1. Chapter 1

_А на заре, вооруженные пылким терпением,_  
_мы войдем в города, сверкающие великолепием.  
(с) Артюр Рембо_

____

— Думаю, это похищение.  
Мартин сидел в траве напротив заправки где-то посреди Германии и глядел на плывущие над ней облака. Облака были похожи на китов, больших и пузатых, с нежными перистыми плавниками.  
— Очень точное замечание, — сказал Мэтт.  
Он валялся рядом и поедал бургер. Сквозь его волосы прорастали одуванчики, изношенные красные кеды покрылись пыльной патиной.  
Мартин боялся спросить, где именно Мэтт брал деньги на бургеры, на кофе и выпивку, на сигареты. Мэтт не рассказывал и никогда не позволял Мартину принять участие в добыче мамонтов, что наводило на определенные подозрения.  
— Если кто спросит, ты мой заложник, — продолжил Мэтт, жуя. — Я похитил тебя прямо из уютного маминого гнезда и тащу неведомо куда, как лев олененка. И я требую автобус. И коробку желатиновых мишек. Постарайся сделать испуганное лицо. Ты выглядишь слишком спокойным для заложника.  
И он вгрызся в бургер. Бутылка колы, лежавшая рядом, протекала. Над ней, жужжа, летали взволнованные сладкими запахами пчелы.  
— Да, автобус бы нам не повредил, — согласился Мартин, который давно уже потерял ориентацию в пространстве, но предполагал, что прошел за день примерно треть Германии.  
— От Кельна поедем поездом.  
Мэтт приподнялся на локте, открыл колу и сделал несколько глотков. Кадык на его бледной шее тревожно затрепетал.  
— Куда? — спросил Мартин.  
— Немедленно прекрати задавать мне этот вопрос, — рассердился Мэтт, отмахиваясь бутылкой от пчелы. — Он причиняет мне боль. Где твое христианское милосердие?  
Он жмурился, потягиваясь, как исхудавшая пантера в высокой траве. Солнце светило. Киты плыли на запад, как эльфийские корабли.  
Мартин хмыкнул.  
— А я его с собой не взял. Я думал, мы ненадолго.  
Больше суток назад Мэтт ворвался к нему через окно и велел собираться в поход. Мартин не сопротивлялся — за пару месяцев этой неестественной, кошмарной дружбы он научился смирению. Полагая, что отправляется куда-то на день, он взял бутербродов, термос с кофе и теплую кофту. С тех пор они — сначала на раздолбанной колымаге, где-то добытой Мэттом, потом, когда она сломалась, пешком — преодолели пару стран и оказались теперь в траве напротив заправки, затерянной посреди континента, как монета в стогу.  
Все заправки, заметил Мартин, были похожи, отличались только слова на вывесках. Как будто это было одно и то же место, мистическим образом преломляющееся сквозь восприятие людей разных национальностей.  
Прошлым вечером Мартин позвонил домой, извинился и сказал, что его некоторое время не будет. Бабушка велела ему немедленно возвращаться. В трубке слышалось, как она открывает кран, чтобы развести корвалол. Сегодня Мартин отправил ей умоляющее смс и отключил телефон. Он принял решение.  
— Я даже немножко тебе завидую, — сказал Мэтт лениво. — Разве это не восхитительно — понятия не иметь, что ждет тебя завтра? Посмотри, какой изысканный подарок, какой грандиозный опыт парения в пустоте — в теплой, зеленой, ароматной майской пустоте — я дарю тебе, пока ты этого не ценишь.  
Мартин ценил. Он был, безусловно, напуган и зол, но при этом как-то приятно взволнован. Этот май был таким, что, казалось, до того на земле вовсе не бывало маев. Возможно, так случается, когда тебе безо всякого предупреждения исполняется вдруг семнадцать и ты застываешь на пороге собственного будущего, потрясенный, потерянный, разочарованный и очарованный, напуганный, предвкушающий. Итак, ты больше не ребенок, но что это значит?  
— Значит, ты всерьез собираешься стать рок-звездой? — продолжил он давний разговор в попытке отвлечься от чрезмерно насыщенных ощущений.  
— Это не совсем верная формулировка, — пробормотал Мэтт сквозь кусок бургера. — Точнее... — проглотив еду, он продолжил: — Точнее, верная, но недостаточная...  
Вспоминая впоследствии то путешествие, Мартин думал, что никогда не был так счастлив, как в те голодные дни, когда они с Мэттом сочиняли сами себя, как новую песню, по фрагментам, дополняя и перебивая друг друга.  
* * *  
В Кельне, рядом с вокзалом, обнаружился собор размером с планету. Как ведро с колодезной водой, он был до краев наполнен прохладой. Измученные и грязные, они уселись у стены, созерцая струящийся сквозь мозаики свет — тяжелый, густой, медово поблескивающий на лакированной древесине скамей. Между массивных колонн сновали, сверкая фотоаппаратами, туристы — маленькие, как насекомые.  
— Вот это громадина, — тихо заметил Мартин, глядя вверх, в головокружительно высокий купол. Звук его шелестящего голоса слегка звенел, отдаваясь от стен. — Ты никогда не думал об огромности... я не знаю... всего? Вселенной. Времени.  
— То и дело думаю о чем-то подобном, — деловито отковыривая от кеда засохшие экскременты, Мэтт был похож на дворнягу, выгрызающую репей. — По большей части об огромности жопы, в которой то и дело оказываюсь.  
— Знаешь, я недавно видел во сне галактику, — не сдался Мартин. — Она плыла в космосе, как полупрозрачная медуза, объевшаяся звезд. И, кажется, спала.  
Мартин переживал ту степень усталости, когда не тянуло ни вперёд, ни назад. Хотелось замереть, пропасть, исчезнуть в моменте, четком и таинственном фрагменте бытия. На каменном полу лежали, вытягиваясь, цветные полотна витражей, похожие на бассейны света. В струящихся из-под потолка солнечных лучах вальсировала пыль. От каменной стены, поддерживающей спину, тянуло древним холодом.  
— Что ей снилось? — поинтересовался Мэтт.  
— А? Я не знаю... А медузы вообще видят сны?  
Мэтт отвлекся от кеда и пару секунд озадаченно смотрел на Мартина.  
— Я запутался, — сказал он наконец. — При чем тут медузы? Никогда не интересовался их снами, как и другим содержимым их голов. Или что там у них... Что в твоем сне-то было?  
— Ничего, — Мартин меланхолично пожал плечами. — Кроме ощущения чудовищной несоразмерности меня и того, что мне снится. На меня, на всех нас как будто медленно опускается гигантский каблук. Чего-то, что даже не знает о нашем существовании.  
Мэтт вернулся к очистительным процедурам.  
— Это биологический ужас, — равнодушно заметил он. — Я бы не поддавался ему. Ты не только твое тело.  
Закончив возиться, он с болезненным вздохом протянул вперед свои бесконечные ноги, скрещивая их в лодыжках. На пятке его правого кеда ткань перетерлась, грозя вот-вот порваться. Мартин поинтересовался:  
— Ты веришь в бога?  
— Март, ну не смеши меня, — Мэтт откинул лохматую голову на стену и прикрыл глаза. — Двадцать первый век.  
— Тогда что значит "ты не только твое тело"?  
— Мы и есть боги. Я так думаю. Или можем быть ими, если захотим.  
Мартин окинул Мэтта скептическим взглядом. Мэтт был грязен, ободран и худ, но — следовало отдать ему должное — красив, как и всегда.  
— Разве что Гермес. Оголодавший.  
— А? — не понял Мэтт.  
— Бэ. Я тут подумал, что согласился бы стать историей. Такой, которую рассказывал бы кто-то вроде нас кому-то вроде нас жутким февральским вечером. Чтобы стало менее невыносимо. Мне нравятся истории, знаешь.  
* * *  
Мартин любил рисовать. Возможно, именно поэтому он так быстро привязался к Мэтту, лицо которого напоминало рисунок. Бумажно-белый лоб угольными штрихами пересекали брови, широкие, резкие, похожие на набросок летящей птицы. Между ними часто ложилась хмурая складка — намек на клюв. Под бровями кофейно поблескивали глаза, темные, злые и веселые, как летняя ночь. Рельефные скулы, в которых было что-то индейское, ассоциировались с горными ландшафтами, с Великим Каньоном, с чем-то далеким и экзотическим, что Мартин видел то ли в кино, то ли во сне.  
Лицо Мэтта прекрасно смотрелось бы в музее — в зале современного искусства.  
— Если отделить его от головы, — прокомментировал эту идею Мэтт, — получится эпатажно.  
Мэтт был похож на бездомную собаку — ловкий, хитрый и недоверчивый. Его хотелось накормить, но не погладить — того и гляди укусит. Половину жизни он провел на улице и знал о ней примерно столько же, сколько Мартин о всяких бесполезных вещах вроде астрофизики. Он умел драться, играть на бесконечном количестве музыкальных инструментов, уговаривать людей делать то, что было ему выгодно, ругаться и сеять хаос.  
Всеми этими умениями он регулярно пользовался, видимо, чтобы не забывались.  
Мэтт не бывал сонлив — он либо спал, либо бодрствовал, переключение между этими двумя состояниями происходило мгновенно, словно по щелчку: раз — и Мэтт, только что бессильно лежавший у серой стены Кельнского собора, уже вежливо беседует с полицейским, уже уговаривает незнакомку с двумя огромными чемоданами купить ему кофе, уже несется по вокзалу в поисках нужной платформы.  
Мартин спешил следом, досматривая сон про венесуэльских кошек, разбрызгивающийся на пол и стены, на табло и ряды стульев в зале ожидания, и гадал, зачем Мэтт тащит его за собой. Может быть, предполагал Мартин, Мэтт делает это примерно с той же целью, что ветер швыряет на деревья и заборы подхваченный пакет.  
Прошло уже три месяца с тех пор, как они встретились — и Мартин до сих пор не понимал, откуда взялась их дружба. Она просто пришла вместе с весной, такая же внезапная и неизбежная, и превратила размеренную, нормальную жизнь Мартина в чудовищный кавардак.  
* * *  
Они прибыли на Северный вокзал солнечным утром. Мартин выпал на многолюдную платформу с чувством глубочайшего облегчения — необходимость прятаться от проводников в туалете стала для него мукой. А вот для Мэтта, казалось, не было ничего более естественного. Он курил, глазея в узкое оконце на однообразный пейзаж, отмалчивался в ответ на стук в дверь и взбивал темные волосы перед маленьким зеркалом, в котором поблескивало солнце. Однажды они вышли из туалета на глазах у элегантной дамы лет сорока, и та окинула их осуждающим взглядом. Мэтт в ответ иронично приподнял брови, взял Мартина за руку и доверительно ей подмигнул. Женщина остолбенела. Мартин вспыхнул. Мэтт, пробираясь к свободным сидениям, флегматично пробормотал: "Так им и надо, сраным ханжам".  
Северный вокзал уже был Парижем: шумным, стильным и фантастическим. Оказавшись у входа, Мартин ненадолго застыл под статуями, олицетворявшими города, в которые можно было отсюда уехать. День собирался жаркий, солнце слизывало с домов и улиц краски, заполняло город белесым паром. Мэтт скинул свой потертый пиджак и остался в майке, обнажив бледные руки, одну из которых обнимал когтистыми лапами дракон.  
Мартину всегда было интересно, как, собирая вещи по друзьям и секонд-хэндам, Мэтт умудряется всегда выглядеть стильно. Видимо, дело было в черном цвете, которому он только изредка изменял из-за слабости к красным деталям.  
Закинув на плечо рюкзак, Мэтт целеустремленно, со знанием дела шнырял в толпе. Вскоре он бросил Мартина в переулке у какого-то кафе и исчез. Мартин остался один, созерцая Париж. Автобусы, слишком большие для узких улиц, спешащие куда-то люди, голуби на крышах османовских пятиэтажек, знакомых по фильмам и открыткам, балкончики с коваными перилами и цветочными горшками — все это обрушивалось на него, как грузовик с конфетти, и погребало под собой. Он переживал самый необычный в своей жизни шок.  
Вскоре Мэтт появился снова. Уже с деньгами и ключами от квартиры.  
— Откуда ты все это берешь? Как? — разозлился Мартин.  
— Не волнуйся, я это не крал. Довольно сложно, согласись, было бы украсть ключи от квартиры вместе с квартирой.  
Это было логично, но не было ответом на вопрос.  
— Откуда ты берешь это все? — настаивал Мартин, спеша за Мэттом по горячим парижским тротуарам. Вокруг стояли байки, на которые Мэтт поглядывал с тревожащим Мартина интересом, разноцветные подъездные двери были закрыты.  
— У меня много друзей, — неопределенно отвечал Мэтт.  
— Которые дают тебе бесплатно ключи от жилья в Париже? — скептически переспросил Мартин.  
— Не без этого, — самодовольно кивнул Мэтт. — Слушай, не будь занудой. Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов и продолжаешь причинять мне страдания, как будто специально скачешь на моей больной ноге. Ты очень жестокий человек.  
— Я совсем ничего не понимаю, — мотнул головой Мартин.  
У него кружилась голова, и он чувствовал себя неуютно беспомощным.  
— Так и должно быть, — Мэтт обнял его за плечи. — Назови это ментальной депривацией. Я хочу, чтобы ты летел в пустоте, как звезда. — Он вдруг развернулся и заглянул Мартину в глаза с каким-то непонятным, одновременно веселым и задумчивым выражением. — Ты звезда, Март, слышишь? И я тоже.  
— Ты что-то принял? — с подозрением спросил Мартин.  
Расхохотавшись, Мэтт убежал вперед.  
Париж плыл у Мартина перед глазами, как гигантский корабль. Из булочных пахло булками, из блинных блинами, а еще были кондитерские. Мартин не ел со вчерашнего дня. Над кафе и ресторанами нависали огненно-красные тенты. Мимо, звеня длинными сережками, прошла красивая негритянка, элегантная и гладкая, как нубийская статуэтка, и Мэтт обернулся ей вслед.  
Вскоре из-за поворота выплыло алое мельничное колесо Мулен Ружа, намного более невзрачного и низкорослого, чем Мартину представлялось.  
— Вот, — сказал Мэтт, тыча в него увешанной дешевыми браслетами рукой. — Если потеряешься, держи курс на Красную Мельницу. Обоснуемся рядом, — и он свернул в переулок. — Надеюсь, ты не влюбишься в какую-нибудь из местных девчонок и не устроишь тут водевиль.  
— Не суйся в мою несуществующую личную жизнь, — механически отшутился Мартин.  
Голова у него кружилась все сильнее: ощущение, которое у здоровых людей ассоциируется с каруселями из парков аттракционов. Мартин отродясь не был здоров и связывал это ощущение с обмороками.  
Тем временем Мэтт остановился у тяжелой синей двери и зазвенел ключами.  
* * *  
Их жилье оказалось каморкой под крышей на последнем этаже типичной монмартрской пятиэтажки. Окна выходили во двор-колодец, узкий, как лифт. Солнце в комнату почти не проникало. Кровать была одна: маленькая, без одеял, зато присутствовали плед, покрывало и подушка. У оконца стояли стол и пара стульев. Скрипящая синяя дверь вела в санузел, где по стенам стекали потеки ржавчины, а чашка для щеток после тщательной чистки могла бы сойти за антиквариат.  
— Добро пожаловать в наш дворец, — Мэтт свалил на пол рюкзак, упал на кровать и закинул руки за голову. — Отсюда начнется наш путь к величию. Ну, или куда-нибудь. Какая разница? Почувствуй себя Пикассо.  
Мартин осторожно, как вазу, опустил себя на стул у окна. По потертой, шероховатой поверхности стола ползла больная моль. Внезапно Мартин почувствовал острый укол сочувствия к твари.  
Суть сочувствия в единении. Он немного был этой молью. Эта моль немного была им.  
Последний час у него перед глазами танцевали аргентинское танго черные мухи. Их становилось больше — вечеринка набирала обороты. Мартин вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, не желая смотреть, как моль, достигнув края стола, растерянно потопчется на месте и поползет обратно. Краем уха слушая болтовню Мэтта — слов не разобрать, но голос знакомый, кофейно-низкий, успокаивающий — он думал почему-то о термоядерном синтезе: о том, как в чреве звезды в кошмарном огне рождается новое вещество.  
Мэтт неслышно подошел и, развернув стул спинкой вперед, сел рядом. А потом протянул руку через стол.  
— Март, — сказал он примирительно. — Тебе не нравится комната? Найдем другую. Я уверен, ты придешь в восторг от Парижа, но если нет, мы уедем. Куда хочешь. Договорились?  
И он потянул Мартина за рукав, отдирая его ладонь от лица. И заглянул в освободившийся глаз, как солнце за отдернутую занавеску. Мартина почти пугали молниеносные смены его настроения.  
Где-то внизу кто-то заорал по-французски: "Мерд! Ве ту фер фотр!" Мартин поморщился и сдался.  
— А можешь вместо другой квартиры найти мне сахар? — попросил он.  
— Сахар? — не понял Мэтт.  
— Неудобно это говорить, но я, похоже, в миллиметре от голодного обморока.  
Мартин смущенно пожал плечами.  
— Неудобно — это когда ты свисаешь с балкона на двенадцатом этаже блочной высотки в десятиградусный мороз, — развеселился почему-то Мэтт. — Говорю тебе как специалист.  
Он вскочил и пошел ставить чайник.  
— Ты знаешь, — говорил он, возясь с розеткой, — я не всегда могу отличить воспитанность от умственной отсталости. Это сложно.  
Потом со словами: "Пять минут", — он, хлопнув дверью, исчез.  
Чайник пыхтел на полке возле зеркала. Холодильника не было.  
Тогда, с недоумением оглядывая свое новое жилище, измученный, растерянный, полуобморочно голодный, Мартин не знал, что будет вспоминать эту маленькую тенистую комнату всю жизнь. Может быть, в каком-то смысле он никогда ее не покинет. Куда бы он ни пошел, она всегда будет окружать его незримым панцирем, самой надежной в мире броней.  
Ничто не сможет ее разрушить.  
Никогда он не забудет ее желанную прохладу в жаркие летние дни, запах дешёвого травяного мыла, исходящий от блекло-бежевого пледа, заваленный желатиновыми мишками и бутылками стол — о эти засохшие винные пятна, которые он будет оттирать каждое утро. Никогда не исчезнут до конца ее мягкие тени и картонные углы, полустертый рисунок на белых обоях, рыжий свет, щедро проливаемый соседями во двор колодец, и их крики в третьем часу ночи: "Же мон фу! Ветон!" Никогда не погаснет та пара звезд, что были видны по ночам из узкого оконца.  
И, конечно, где-то внутри Мартина всегда будет продолжаться та яркая, как галактика, ночь, когда началась история "IS".  
Но пока он всего этого не знал и заторможенно наблюдал за молью, которая, срываясь и падая, пыталась подняться на занавеску.  
* * *  
_Попав в детский дом, я часто представлял, что у меня есть брат. Во-первых, потому что был одинок. Во-вторых, потому что человеку проще быть оптимистичным и смелым для кого-то другого, чем для себя, уж не знаю, в чем причина, спросите об этом психологов._  
_Так вот, я представлял, что у меня есть брат. Его я успокаивал по ночам, лежа под старым одеялом, воняющим щелочью: чего, мол, киснешь, отлично все будет, положись на меня. Ему я говорил, небрежно так: «Да не ссы, разберемся», – прежде чем врезать парню, который меня задирал, полкой для обуви. Меня тогда здорово наказали, заперли в карцере, но человека, у которого есть встроенный брат, одиночеством особо не напугаешь. А через два дня, когда я вернулся, выяснилось, что отношение ко мне поменялось._  
_Так я узнал, что для того, чтобы вписаться в коллектив, иногда нужно ударить кого-нибудь полкой для обуви. Обязательно запишите._  
_Потом я подрос и бросил фантазировать. Не нужно стало. У меня появились друзья и что-то вроде авторитета, репутация опасного психа, так что никто больше меня не трогал._  
_В общем, к чему это я. Встретив Марта, я тут же заметил, что он вылитый тот младший брат мой. Вот именно таким я себе его и представлял: мелкий тихий фантазер себе на уме, по-своему крутой, но без меня не справится. А еще, забавная штука, я тогда до конца с полом не определился. И вот. Сами понимаете. Смешно получилось._  
Как будто это я его выдумал.  
_Так что Март мне сразу понравился. Еще до того, как я понял, какой он чокнутый. Конечно, свою роль сыграла и кофта, которая на нем была: смешнее я никогда не видел. Огромная зеленая кофта с физиономией оленя, изумленного, как будто перед ним секунду назад приземлилось НЛО. Сказать, что я был в восторге, это ничего не сказать. Бабушка Марта, создательница этого вязаного шедевра, так, наверное, и думала всю жизнь, что у нее двухметровый внук атлетического телосложения. Почему бы не принять желаемое за действительное погожим утром перед едой?  
Так вот, я поначалу все ждал, когда он в позу встанет и задаваться начнет, все-таки благополучный мальчик с католическими задвигами, рубашечка, пиджачок, гимназия эта нелепая, похожая на портал в девятнадцатый век. Ждал-ждал, а он не начал. Наоборот. Я ему понравился. Я всегда чувствую такие вещи, это легко. Они как запах.  
А мне ведь очень нравится нравиться._


	2. Chapter 2

_Между колоколен протянул я канаты,_  
_между окон протянул гирлянды,_  
_от звезды к звезде — золотые цепи,_  
_и вот я танцую._  
_(c) Артюр Рембо_

На следующее утро, отоспавшийся и здоровый, Мартин позвонил бабушке:  
— В Париже. Да, все хорошо, — говорил он, бродя по комнатке в слишком большой для него и, разумеется, черной майке Мэтта. Косые солнечные лучи, вщемившиеся во двор-колодец, ложились длинными полосами на бесцветный пол. По ним, как по золотистым тропам, ступали босые ноги Мартина. — Ничего не случится, ба. Ну прости меня. Здесь лучшие коллекции картин в мире. Музей Пикассо. Ван Гог. Да, я успею к поступлению. Я умный. Ты меня знаешь. О господи, да, деньги очень нужны. Спасибо. Конечно, скоро вернусь. Люблю тебя.  
Все это время Мэтт, лохматый и сонный, лежал на окутанной тенями кровати и смотрел на Мартина скептически. Выключив телефон, Мартин перехватил его взгляд.  
— Что? — спросил он, нахмурившись.  
— Ничего, — невинно округлив глаза, Мэтт лениво поднял свободную руку в защитном жесте. — Попробуй багет наконец. Милая Мари выбрала для нас самый вкусный.  
На углу их дома источала божественные ароматы булочная мадам Сезен. Эта красивая властная брюнетка лет сорока регулярно сама стояла за прилавком, и для Мэтта она мгновенно стала милой Мари, безотказным поставщиком свежайшей сдобы. Именно мадам Сезен днем раньше спасла Мартина от голодной смерти: булок с марципаном вкуснее он не пробовал никогда в своей жизни.  
— Бабушка пришлет мне денег, — сказал он, разламывая багет. — Хорошо, что я паспорт взял, и то только потому, что он в сумке валялся. Плохо, что я не взял ничего больше: ни сменной одежды, ни зубной щетки, ничего. Ты мог бы хотя бы намекнуть, вообще-то.  
— Конечно не мог, — улыбнулся Мэтт.  
Он по-прежнему валялся в постели — длинные руки закинуты за голову, пальцы путаются в волосах. Медленно, осторожно, будто боясь вспугнуть спящие тени, на него взбиралась солнечная полоса.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты бы не поехал.  
Мартин не мог не признать, что это правда. При мысли о том, как далеко он от дома, как зависим от безрассудного, непредсказуемого психопата, разыскиваемого службой опеки и попечительства, и как сильно на самом деле хочет быть здесь, его охватывал плохо контролируемый ужас.  
Но он молчал и терпел — привычно, как панические атаки перед выступлениями.  
Он не умел быть смелым и легким, как Мэтт. Он не хотел потерять Мэтта. Оставалось стать стойким и терпеливым.  
* * *  
Их квартира находилась в переулке у бульвара Клиши, самой злачной улицы города. По вечерам здесь горел розовый и красный неон, сияли витрины сексшопов, курили яркие, как конфетти, ночные бабочки, шныряли торговцы наркотиками. Днем погасшая улица казалась скучной, грязной, как квартира наутро после шумной вечеринки. Над всем этим, гордая и неприступная, несла свою ангельскую стражу белая Сакре Кер.  
— Ты не замечал, что Монмартр по своей структуре какая-то метафора всего? — Мартин впервые взбирался к храму мимо развалов с разноцветными беретами, открытками и магнитами, мимо заросших буйной зеленью дворов, винных магазинов и забитых людьми кафе. — Клиши внизу, вот это все посередине и Сакре Кер на вершине. Модель человеческой психики. Холм жизни.  
— Тем более удачной кажется мысль начать здесь что-то.  
Мэтт скрутил волосы в жгут и скрепил их резинкой, давая остыть взмокшей шее.  
— Что ты хочешь начать?  
— Новый музыкальный проект. Старый мне надоел. Есть кое-какие идеи.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Расскажу, когда дооформлю. Но предполагается, что ты мне поможешь.  
— Дооформить?  
— Реализовать.  
Площадь у базилики была запружена людьми, щелкали затворы фотоаппаратов, тарахтел что-то азиатский экскурсовод. На ступеньках сидел длинный чернокожий парень с гитарой и пел что-то из Джо Дассена. У его ног валялась шляпа для пожертвований. Мэтт, необыкновенно спокойный и расслабленный в этот день, стал подпевать, толкая Мартина плечом и призывая присоединиться. Когда Мэтт не орал, как бешеная лисица (а именно это обычно случалось на концертах "Взломщиков", его панк-группы), у него был очень приятный голос, ленивый, обволакивающе-низкий, хрипловато-шершавый. Черные волосы падали ему на плечи и завивались во впадинах над ключицами, солнце уже позолотило скулы. Он шел по белой мраморной ступеньке, пританцовывая, и толпа перед ним расступалась, как Красное море.  
Поравнявшись с музыкантом, Мэтт присел рядом. Так они познакомились с Набо.  
* * *  
Поначалу они целыми днями бесцельно бродили, не выпуская из рук перелитое в бутылку из-под колы бордо. Сады цвели, опадали в фонтаны белые лепестки яблонь. У входов в готические соборы толпились туристы и голуби, одинаково шумные и довольные, над шпилями висело отрешенное, равнодушное небо. Бордо было теплым и терпким, как кровь.  
— Мне кажется, здесь приятно учиться, — сказал Мартин, когда они шли мимо Сорбонны к Пантеону, прожаренные до костей. Улицы Латинского квартала были наводнены студентами, снующими из корпуса в корпус, зубрящими что-то на ступеньках лестниц и за столиками кафе. Начиналась пора экзаменов. — Не хочешь поступить? Набо сказал, это бесплатно.  
— Март, ты сбрендил? — Мэтт откинул со лба взмокшие волосы и улыбнулся, явно пытаясь превзойти в ослепительности солнце. — Я профессор всех наук. Ректор университета жизни.  
Мартин недоверчиво приподнял брови.  
— Император галактики, — скептически сказал он.  
— Пока нет. Но стану.  
Часто они расходились: Мартин шел в музей или оставался читать одну из книг на английском, раздобытых на развалах, а Мэтт отправлялся по своим таинственным делам. Мартин перестал о них спрашивать — это было бесполезно.  
Как-то они зашли в банк за деньгами, переведенными бабушкой, — инопланетно аккуратная кассирша с подозрением посмотрела на грязных всклокоченных мальчишек, склонившихся к оконцу, но возражать не стала, — и Мартин, забирая у нее паспорт и наличные, сказал:  
— Ну вот. Теперь мы можем кое-что себе позволить.  
— Мы можем позволить себе все.  
Пыльный, слегка подгоревший на том противне, в который превратились Парижские мостовые, Мэтт выглядел чужеродно в пластмассовой прохладе банка. Завиток волос черным полумесяцем прилип к его разгоряченной щеке.  
— Это почему? — Мартин пересчитывал деньги и не уловил игры слов.  
— Потому что мы живы, — пожал плечами Мэтт. — Это естественное право живого существа — все. Особенно весной. Любые ограничения бесчеловечны.  
Спрятав деньги в сумку, Мартин посмотрел на Мэтта, гадая, говорит тот серьезно или рисуется. Этот вопрос возникал у Мартина регулярно и уже вошел в список самых интересных, соседствуя с "Для чего мы живем?" и "Что находится за пределами Вселенной?"  
— Ладно, — согласился он наконец, — но перед всем давай позволим себе солнцезащитные очки, чтобы я смог разглядеть наконец-то Париж, и обед в какой-нибудь студенческой столовке. Оставим захват мира на вечер.  
Мечтательно улыбнувшись, Мэтт толкнул татуированным плечом дверь:  
— Я не тороплюсь.  
* * *  
Если магазинчики у дома — булочную мадам Сезен и лавку с провизией, которую держал какой-то лукавый араб, — Мэтт уважал, то универмаги на бульваре Клиши предпочитал обворовывать. Он таскал оттуда не только еду, но и шампуни, мыло, карандаши и краски для Мартина, сигареты и одежду.  
Впервые увидев на кровати кучу краденых вещей, Мартин попытался было призвать к совести Мэтта, но тот отмел все его увещевания.  
— Эти капиталистические уроды завалили рынок своим ширпотребом, — пробормотал он, зажав в зубах сигарету и дыша дымом, как дракон. — Воруя, я выражаю политический протест. А совести у меня, кстати, нет. Только нервы.  
— Акутагава Рюноске, — мрачно опознал цитату Мартин.  
Иногда Мэтт ставил его в тупик. Невозможно было понять, как реагировать на откровенную криминальность некоторых его привычек, поэтому — то ли из деликатности, то ли из болезненной неуверенности в собственном понимании той абсолютно новой для него жизни, в которой Мартин очутился, — он не реагировал никак. Тем не менее мысль о том, как он будет вызволять Мэтта из французской тюрьмы, немало его тревожила.  
— Выбирай что нравится, — продолжал тем временем Мэтт, откупоривая бутылку вина. — А то эта твоя рубашка выглядит так, как будто кто-то вымыл ею пол.  
Некогда белая рубашка, в которой Мартин приехал в Париж, действительно с каждой последующей стиркой приобретала все более удивительный цвет.  
Мартин примерил первую попавшуюся майку, елово-зеленую.  
— Великовата, — прокомментировал это Мэтт. Он, продолжая прокуривать квартиру, разлил вино по чашкам и подал одну Мартину. — Но тебе идёт. Этот цвет подходит к венам на твоих висках. А вот этот, — Мэтт извлек из кучи бесформенную сизую тряпку и швырнул в Мартина, — будет хорошо сочетаться с кругами под глазами.  
— Рад, что тебе нравится моя внешность, — ехидно проговорил Мартин, рассматривая себя в зеркале. В такой цветовой гамме он выглядел худым и очень бледным. Он откинул челку со лба и всмотрелся в свое лицо: оно всегда казалось больным и малокровным, голубизна вен просвечивала сквозь слишком тонкую кожу, губы сохли. Все это теперь углубилось и акцентировалось. Но Мартин вдруг заметил в своем облике какую-то потенциальность: возможность превратить недостаток в концепт.  
Тем временем Мэтт, осушив свою чашку в один присест, бросил тлеющую сигарету в пепельницу, извлек из кучи черную майку без рукавов и рванул ее. На ткани образовалась дыра.  
— Что ты делаешь? — обернулся от зеркала Мартин.  
— Немного стиля этим шмоткам не повредит, — сказал Мэтт и рванул еще раз. Разрушение приносило ему явное удовольствие.  
И он стал переодеваться. Мартин краем глаза следил за ним в зеркале, изучая, — Мэтт, по его мнению, был почти оскорбительно красив, — а потом сказал:  
— Если хочешь, я нарисую что-нибудь у нее на спине.  
* * *  
Долговязый, худой и лопоухий, Набо был мулатом по крови, жрецом искусства по велению души и продавцом сексшопа по профессии. Он работал в маленьком уютном заведении на площади Пигаль два через два, а выходные играл на ступеньках Сакре Кер популярные песни, иногда перемежая их своими.  
— Именно здесь я родился, — сказал он однажды на своем прерывистом английском, когда они втроем вышли из храма, и указал на ступеньки в том самом месте, где предпочитал сидеть с гитарой.  
— В каком смысле? — не понял Мартин, привыкший говорить метафорами.  
— В обычном, — сказал Набо. — Моя мать была очень пьяна в ту ночь. Хорошо, что какие-то туристы заметили ее и вызвали скорую. Но ехать в больницу оказалось поздно, поэтому... как это... рождение случилось прямо здесь. Так появился я, — Набо развел мозолистыми музыкантскими руками.  
Мартин был шокирован. Еще недавно такого рода истории были для него частью далекого мира андеграундных книг. Мэтт, казалось, не впечатлился вовсе. Он закурил и перевел тему:  
— Хочу познакомиться с той блондинкой, что играет на фоно в "Черной кошке". Устроишь?  
В те дни, когда Набо был слишком занят среди вибраторов и конусообразных лифчиков, он отдавал Мэтту свою гитару, чтобы тот мог подзаработать, играя в туристических местах. Мэтту больше всего нравились мосты через Сену и сердце города, остров Ситэ. Его упражнения приносили на удивление неплохие деньги. Пару раз Мартин подменял его, но зарабатывал раза в два меньше.  
— Ты слишком тихий, — комментировал это Мэтт, когда они прятались от обжигающего полуденного солнца под Мостом Искусств. — В тебе чувствуется сомнение. Хреновое свойство для художника.  
Мэтт лежал на парапете, вытянувшись в длину. Его правая рука, трогательно чистая в сравнении с татуированной левой, бессильно свешивалась в Сену. По реке бежала мелкая рябь, плыли, глубоко проседая в воду, переполненные туристические катера. Мартин, глядя в тусклое зеркало Сены, думал о том, как много лиц успело в нем отразиться. Течение истории здесь ощущалось особенно остро, время казалось рекой, такой же, как Сена, неспешно текущей сквозь город, несущей сквозь него, как баржи, людей и события.  
— Я знаю, — проговорил он, пытаясь разглядеть под водой водоросли. — Надеюсь, я всю жизнь буду рисовать, запершись на каком-нибудь чердаке, и не дам публике шанса заметить изъяны моего характера.  
Он вдруг подумал об утопленниках, накопившихся в Сене за долгие годы существования Парижа. Ему привиделось, как они плетут из водорослей сети, чтобы ловить в них птиц и бродячих собак.  
— Мартин, не побоюсь отвлечь тебя от очередной восхитительной херни, о которой ты думаешь, — задумчиво сказал Мэтт, — хотя, между нами говоря, отвратительно невежливо с твоей стороны опять думать не обо мне. Но у меня есть к тебе разговор относительно историй. Ну, помнишь, ты в Кельне сказал?  
Мартин озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Нет... Не помню.  
— Напрасно, — Мэтт резко поднялся, оперевшись на руку. — Потому что именно это, именно это я хочу положить в основу своего нового проекта.  
— Что?  
— Как стать историей, Март? Я хочу знать.  
* * *  
Время шло, переполненное, как груженая золотом баржа, и растягивалось в мерцающую бесконечность. Закончился май. Закончился и концерт местной рок-группы, на который пригласил Мартина и Мэтта Набо. Мэтт что-то принял и, неестественно счастливый, весь вечер сиял чрезмерной, раздражающей красотой, как стадионный прожектор. Теперь он отлучился, решив для разнообразия ослепить музыкантов, и глаза Мартина могли наконец отдохнуть.  
Он мышью вынырнул на улицу из духоты и темноты клуба, взмокший и оглушенный. Воздух, пахнувший пылью и ночными цветами, был свеж настолько, что его хотелось пить. Чернильное небо расколола надвое молния. Мартин, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнул.  
Иногда он не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, не понимал, как так произошло, что он здесь оказался: в чужом городе, выброшенный на клубный берег, как усталый суицидальный тунец. Что вообще творится с его жизнью и в какой момент это началось?  
А впрочем, ясно, в какой — в ту ночь, когда он встретил Мэтта. С тех пор Мартин просто позволял ему тащить себя куда угодно, как сумасшедшей ездовой собаке. На данный момент это пассивное катание было самым смелым способом жить из всех, на которые Мартин был способен.  
Одиночество, тишина, порядок, планы — каким желанным, каким успокаивающим казалось теперь все это, мягким коконом, в котором он прожил всю жизнь. Его далекая комната с настольной лампой и видом на реку, маленькая кухонька, где хозяйничала бабушка и почти всегда уютно гудел чайник, их вечерние разговоры — о литературе, политике, науке — все это казалось раем, потерянным — вместе с детством — навсегда.  
"Ты нежное дитя", — сказала однажды бабушка, проходя мимо, когда он читал за кухонным столом Беккета и пил чай, и ее рука взлохматила ему волосы. Это было стыдное воспоминание, наполненное щемящей беспомощностью. Мартин был чувствителен, и, парадокс, слишком резкая реакция на жизнь мешала ему жить по-настоящему.  
Поэтому сейчас, позволяя Мэтту тащить себя все дальше в хаос и неизвестность, он терпел приступы тревоги и неуверенности, как уколы, необходимые для выздоровления. Справиться было необходимо. Он чувствовал, будто из некоего зачатка, личинки человека, спрятанной глубоко под каменной оболочкой быта, вежливости, долга и культуры, он прорастал вовне, и оболочка рушилась, раскалывалась, гноясь и кровоточа, и обваливалась мертвой шелухой.  
Мимо сновали люди, кто-то напевал что-то по-французски, кто-то курил. Девушка в розовом парике, неуклюжая на высоких каблуках, как олененок, просеменила к соседнему подъезду и скрылась за подъездной дверью — массивная древесина, зеленая краска, облупленная по краям.  
Мир что-то в себе таил. Что-то обещал.  
— Ты как наркоман со своим кислородом, — гнусаво заметил Мэтт, подходя сзади. — У тебя даже ресницы дрожат от удовольствия.  
Приобняв Мартина за плечи, он запрокинул голову и посмотрел в небо. От влаги и танцев его волосы пришли в неистовый беспорядок и вились на плечах крупными кольцами. Из его хищного носа текла кровь, переносица наливалась синим.  
Набо подошел следом.  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Мартин.  
— Я немножко подкатил к вокалистке — и ударник попытался меня убить, — пожал плечами Мэтт. Он весь светился умиротворенным довольством жизнью. — Оказалось, это его девушка.  
— Драма, достойная пера Шекспира, — усмехнулся Мартин. — Как ты выбрался?  
Мэтт мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Он разбил о Стефана стул... — хмуро сказал Набо. — Ужасная неразбериха началась.  
— Ничего страшного... — небрежно отмахнулся Мэтт. — Я так делаю иногда.  
— Мне, между прочим, еще общаться с этими людьми, — но Набо не выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным. Он хмыкнул: — А вообще, Матье, по-моему ты здорово понравился Дафне.  
Сухо загрохотал гром. Бэк-вокалом к его сердитым раскатам протяжно завыли пугливые машины.  
* * *  
— Ты знаешь, — все так же гнусаво сказал Мэтт позже, когда они шли под струями ливня к дому, мокрые настолько, словно искупались в океане. — Скажу это только тебе по огромному секрету, так что цени мою откровенность. У меня сегодня праздник.  
Вода пузырилась и вспенивалась, соприкасаясь с брусчаткой, собиралась в ручьи и утекала в канализацию. Брызги сияли вокруг фонарных голов, как нимбы. Улицы были пусты и пахли песнями Эдит Пиаф.  
— Хм-м? — поинтересовался Мартин.  
— День избавления от всех служб опеки в этом мире. Никакого больше попечительства, — мечтательно улыбнулся Мэтт.  
Мокрые волосы, совсем черные от воды, облепляли его скулы и проливались на плечи.  
— Ты… — Мартин нахмурился, гадая, о чем идет речь. — У тебя день рождения?  
— Совершеннолетний, — Мэтт взглянул на него с торжеством. — Навсегда.  
Потом он закинул руку Мартину на плечо, мазнул по его лицу влагой волос и поцеловал в висок.  
— Совершеннолетие — это начало совершенства, старина. Я тебе говорю. Сегодня моя жизнь по-настоящему начинается. На вот, отпразднуй со мной, будь человеком.  
Мэтт поднес к лицу Мартина сжатую в кулак руку и приоткрыл ладонь — на ней, нанизанная на линию жизни, лежала маленькая белая таблетка. Мэтт улыбался, широко и счастливо, как будто не было на свете ничего, что он любил бы больше, чем эту ночь, Париж и Мартина. Видимо, именно поэтому Мартину, относившемуся к наркотикам скептически, на этот раз захотелось согласиться.  
Остаток ночи он помнил смутно. Узкие улицы таяли под стеной дождя, витрины поблескивали в свете фонарей, за ними призраками проступали костюмы и платья, шляпы и идеальные, равнодушные лица манекенов. Мартин, обхватив Мэтта руками и ногами, несся верхом на нем вниз по Монмартрской лестнице, и мокрые темные волосы лезли ему в рот, а Мэтт издавал дикие ликующие вопли, напоминавшие о гуннах и взбесившихся лисах. (Мартин в принципе не понимал потом, каким образом их не арестовали, и списывал это на чудо — видимо, равнодушная громадина мира любила Мэтта, как мать, и поздравляла с днем рождения.)  
А потом была их комната, и вода лилась с них на пол, как Ниагара, и они пытались вытереть ее старой одеждой, но лилось больше, чем вытиралось, и в конце концов они просто упали на мокрый пол, хохоча. Потом Мэтт отряхивался, стоя на четвереньках, как собака, выжимал, сидя по-турецки посреди лужи, волосы, говорил:  
— Ты знаешь, у меня иногда просто сердце разрывается, вот дай руку, — он схватил Мартина за руку и прижал ее к тому месту, где под прилипшей к телу майкой билось сердце, — вот просто здесь что-то переполняется и болит от того, как охуенно, что я тебя встретил и мы тут вместе, так и знай, а то трезвый я тебе этого не скажу. — Он отнял Мартиновскую руку от своей груди, но так и не отпустил. — Я робкий.  
Мартин помнил его внимательный взгляд, воду, капающую с волос на ресницы, с ресниц на щеки, его мокрые губы, приникающие к сухой сигарете, сжимающие ее округлое белое тело… А в следующий момент Мэтт, держа в одной руке мартиновскую палитру, а в другой кисточку, красил его волосы, приговаривая:  
— Ты будешь самой красивой русалкой из всех, кого я знаю. Ты охренеешь, когда увидишь, я тебе обещаю.  
Когда Мартин проснулся на следующее утро, Мэтт крепко обнимал его, а наволочка их единственной подушки была безнадежно перепачкана зеленой краской. Мартин кое-как пробрался сквозь разоренную квартиру в ванную и обнаружил в зеркале абсолютно зеленого себя — засохшая гуашь на волосах идеально гармонировала с нездоровым цветом его кожи, а на скуле красовался явственный след от пальца, который можно было бы сдать в прокуратуру.  
* * *  
_Почему я решил поехать в Париж? А вы бывали в Париже? Оно и видно._  
_А еще мне хотелось посмотреть, что будет с Мартом, если отсоединить его от того странного заколдованного мирка, в котором он плавал, как рыба в аквариуме: бабушка, библиотека, церковь. Лосяра, который тогда смотрел на меня, как тетка из отдела игрушек на шныряющего по рядам пацаненка. Лосяра просто цербер, если вы не в курсе. Мне до сих пор иногда кажется, что он раздумывает, как бы поинтеллигентнее раздавить мою голову в ладонях и не запачкать рубашку. Поэтому потом я и взял его в "IS". Церберы мне нужны._  
_Так вот, мне было интересно, как поведет себя Март, если попадет из аквариума в нормальный человеческий водоем. Такой вот ихтиологический интерес я к нему питал. В семнадцать я был самоуверенным и беспечным, как венецианский голубь, и очень много о себе думал._  
_В итоге все получилось куда лучше, чем я рассчитывал._  
_В Париже вместо мартиновского и моего — и наших великосветских визитов друг к другу — появилось какое-то наше пространство. И оно было более чем прикольным._  
_Во всяком случае, для меня._  
_Март всегда был ненавязчивым. Захлопнутым. Постоянно думал обо всяких странных вещах. Сколько раз я потом приходил в ярость по этому поводу, сколько раз мечтал проломить ему башку, чтобы посмотреть, что там внутри вообще происходит, есть ли там хоть что-то человеческое, но тогда мне это, страшно подумать, нравилось. Его отстраненность. Его такое необременительное, но постоянное присутствие. Можно поговорить, можно не говорить. Никаких проблем. Мне кажется, Март при всей своей дикой вежливости ни разу в жизни не попытался заполнить чем-нибудь тишину. Он всегда оставлял решение за собеседником: заполнять или так оставить._  
_И мне это нравилось. Мне ведь бывает сложно остановиться. Внутри меня как будто какая-то паровая машина, ухают меха, что-то дребезжит и лязгает, и если прервать процесс, то у меня, наверное, вспыхнет голова, а из глаз посыплется пепел. Но Март меня как будто... остужает._  
_Ментальный вентилятор такой._


	3. Chapter 3

_Я заносил в тетрадь тишину, ночь;_   
_я отмечал невыразимое._   
_Я ловил головокружение._   
_(с) Артюр Рембо_

С того дня погода испортилась. Июнь был мокр, как Шотландия, и, бродя по полузатопленным улицам под сломанным зонтом, Мартин наслаждался меланхолией города. Париж под дождем был неприятен на ощупь, но душераздирающе архетипичен.   
Они с Мэттом стали проводить больше времени дома, иногда зазывая гостей.  
— Я верю в то, что чувствую интуитивно, — говорил, торопясь и подбирая слова, Набо. Он сидел на полу их каморки, привалясь к кровати, его темные пальцы обхватывали белую чашку с вином, из щели между указательным и средним торчала дымящая сигарета. Смуглые уши оттопыривались. Из своего привычного угла на полу — Мартин давно приспособил это место для рисования за отсутствием стола, вечно заваленного едой, — он хорошо видел этот изящный изгиб. — Я знаю, что есть что-то невидимое, что живет в... границах этого мира. И оно проявляет себя через нас... Может проявлять. Искусство — вот настоящее жречество. Истинный способ служения.  
Мэтт хмыкнул.  
— Кому?  
— Боже мой... — Набо раздраженно провел ладонью по лицу.  
Мэтт улыбнулся. Он полулежал на подоконнике и курил. Одна его босая нога, упакованная в драную джинсу, стояла на припаркованном у окна столе, другая свешивалась на улицу.   
— До сих пор мне говорили, что если кто-то и спонсирует мое творчество, то он явно из противоположного лагеря.  
— Напрасно, — протянула Дафна. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты дыхание божье.  
Дафна, меланхоличная певчая брюнетка, сидела на кровати в объятиях барабанщика Стэфана, на лбу у которого красовался уродливый сизый кровоподтек. Нос Мэтта все еще был толще обычного. По такому поводу Стэфан и Мэтт поглядывали друг на друга с одобрением.  
— Я бы тогда рекомендовал ему орбит морозная мята, — хохотнул Мэтт.  
Он с явным насаждением затянулся — вспыхнул, как уголек на ветру, огонек сигареты — и выдохнул дым в осколок сумрачного неба, повисший над узким лифтом двора.  
— А я согласен с Матье, — сказал Стэфан. — Вся эта мистика — глупости. Есть только мы, и наша задача — развлекаться, пока у нас есть такая возможность.   
Дафна склонила голову набок, демонстрируя изящную тонкую шею, и Стэфан коротко поцеловал ее в ямку под ухом.  
— По мне самое мистичное в этом мире — мы, — заключил Мэтт, покачивая внешней ногой.   
— Ты высокомерен, — хмуро заметил Набо.  
— А ты смирен, как овца, — парировал Мэтт. — Это несовременно.  
За окном шел тихий осенний дождь, глухо бубнил соседский телевизор. Табачный дым клубился в воздухе и дразняще касался мартиновских ноздрей, смешанный с запахами влаги и чьего-то куриного бульона.   
— Мартин, а ты почему молчишь? — обернулся к Мартину Набо.   
— У него молчаливое настроение, — пожал плечами Мэтт. — Он иногда как немой. Не трогай его, он ответит из своей идиотской вежливости, но ему будет зверски неприятно.   
— Я вообще-то здесь, — подал голос Мартин.  
— Я пытаюсь тебя уберечь. Разве я не заботливейший из друзей?   
— Я уже сказал, ты император галактики, — прошелестел Мартин насмешливо, будучи при этом почти до слез благодарен. — И кстати, твой нос все еще выглядит как картошка.   
— Кошмарный человек, — доверительно сказал Мэтт остальным. — Подонок.   
Он вздрогнул под порывом ветра и дернул шнурки капюшона. Набо прополз мимо Мартина к чайнику, источая сигаретный дым.  
— Тебе сложно говорить? — заинтересовалась Дафна. — Почему?  
— Дафна, ты сама деликатность, — рассмеялся Мэтт.   
— От этого у меня болит сердце, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Мартин. — Каждое слово вонзается в него, будто игла.   
— Его душа истекает кровью, — кивнул Мэтт.   
— Мне кажется, сейчас истечет моя, — Набо печально щелкнул кнопкой чайника.  
Мэтт между тем встал на стол и раздраженно грохнул рамами.   
— А мне кажется, у меня сейчас случится менингит. Не лето, а говно какое-то.   
* * *  
Иногда по ночам на Мартина наползала, как туча на город, дребезжащая тревога. Что-то в нем менялось. Какие-то личностные основы скрипели, как прогнивший каркас моста, падали в воду ржавые гвозди. Каждый последующий бульк заставлял Мартина вздрагивать.   
Что если он не выдержит? Что если что-то в нем испортится непоправимо?  
Больше всего Мартина пугала та запредельная, противоестественная близость, которая так просто и быстро установилась между ним и Мэттом, та интенсивность, с которой он наслаждался ею. Мэтт нравился многим, он был рожден, чтобы нравиться, и все же никто, насколько Мартин мог судить, не заходил в своей симпатии так далеко. Между тем они были знакомы всего пять месяцев. За это время Мэтт успел вытеснить собой всю Мартиновскую жизнь. Казалось, он был слишком велик, чтобы с чем-то соседствовать; туда, где был Мэтт, ничего больше просто не помещалось.  
В тот вечер, когда Мартин покрасил волосы в бирюзово-зеленый (нормальной краской для волос, а не гуашью, как в прошлый раз), он долго не мог уснуть. Битый час пролежав в постели, пропахшей травяным мылом и косметическими химикатами, он сдался, выбрался из вороха одеял и подошел к окну.   
Было темно, только неясный свет низкого ночного неба осторожно, как вор, проникал в комнату и невесомым синеватым касанием скользил по захламленному столу. Пахло кислым вином, сном и немного шампунем от длинных Мэттовских волос. Мартин раздобыл среди мусора и остатков еды — Мэтт никогда не убирал за собой, бесконечно производя хаос, — очередную бутылку, откупорил ее и сделал несколько глотков.  
— Ты что не спишь? — сонно пробормотал Мэтт из кровати.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь бывает страшно? — спросил внезапно Мартин.  
Темнота в комнате как будто давала ему право на интимность.  
После недолгого молчания Мэтт пробормотал:  
— Конечно... Блядь, Март, я же не машина какая-то, — он фыркнул и, судя по звуку, выплюнул попавшие в рот волосы. — Я живой человек.  
— Но ты этого никому не показываешь, — констатировал Мартин.   
Мэтт пошевелился в темноте, вздохнул и будто бы приподнялся на локте.  
— Ну, обычно это не очень полезно для здоровья. Дай вина, скотина, почему ты пьешь один?  
Мартин подошел и протянул той части темноты, где было различимо движение, бутылку. Рука Мэтта скользнула по его локтю, ощупала запястье и добралась до вожделенной тары. Некоторое время в комнате раздавались только тихий плеск вина в бутылке и неторопливые глотки.  
— Март, слушай, — сказал наконец Мэтт, глубоко вздыхая, — если тебе страшно, не бойся. Все идет нормально, а если что-то вдруг нет, я это исправлю. Я ловкий, у меня есть друзья.   
— Ты ничего мне не рассказываешь, — заметил Мартин.   
Мэтт вздохнул и какое-то время молчал, а потом зашелестел одеялом.  
— Просто, поверь мне, есть вещи, знать которые тебе не понравится.   
— Это что-то криминальное?  
— Что-то криминальное.  
— Я хочу знать, что это.  
— Я не могу сказать... Ну правда не могу.   
Мартин вздохнул и встал.  
— Ладно. Спи, — сказал он. — Я пойду в ванную порисую.   
— Сейчас? Ночь на дворе, нахрена тебе рисовать?  
— Слыхал про вдохновение?  
— Нет. А что это?  
Мартин фыркнул и оставил этот выпад без ответа. Под неинтеллигентное хихиканье и шуршание одеял он нашарил в темноте свой альбом и прокрался в ванную, стараясь не наткнуться на мебель.   
Рисование было медитацией. Оно помогало неизменно и от всего.  
* * *  
— Сегодня не мой день, — сказал Мартин однажды утром, глядя в угрюмое заоконье. — Как будто я случайно нашел его на дороге, как монету.   
— Это серьезно, — Мэтт бродил по комнате, собираясь: его пригласили играть в "Черную кошку". — Тем более холодина на улице. Я бы на твоем месте лежал, не шевелясь, до тех пор, пока часы не пробьют следующую полночь.   
— У нас нет часов.   
Время, тем не менее, шло неумолимо и, казалось, увеличивало скорость.   
Мэтт ушел, и Мартин остался один. Он долго убирал в комнате, мыл посуду, стирал, протер все, до чего сумел дотянуться, а потом взял бумагу и карандаши и сел за стол.   
Люди удивительно быстро привыкают к новому. Эта комната, этот город — они уже были его, а прежняя жизнь, размеренная, водянисто-сизая, в которой бил колокол костела и звенели школьные звонки, осталась далеко позади. Слово "поступление", так волновавшее его месяц назад, казалось бессмысленным.  
Шел дождь, капли бежали по стеклу, и в мягком, сером свете дня дрожала законсервированная вечность: легко было представить, что дождь так же шел, а капли так же бежали сто, двести лет назад, и другие глаза следили за их движением, другие брови хмурились и другой разум искал возможность добыть анальгин (или пиявку, или что там использовали от головной боли люди предшествующих эпох).  
В этом сплаве постоянства и быстротечности была какая-то невыносимость.  
Первые пара рисунков были набросками Монмартра: вид из их оконца в узкий провал двора, черный соседский кот и маленький обрывок сумеречного неба. Улочка с булочной мадам Сезен, маленькие соломенные столики под хлопающим на ветру тентом, мимо скользит неуклюжий автобус. Ребята из художественной академии, рисующие под тенистыми шапками платанов, а над ними, как круглое облако, белый купол Сакре Кер.   
Все это Мартину хотелось сохранить для себя.  
Потом Мартин нарисовал Мэтта. Его лицо было старше, уже, чем сейчас, в выражении поселился какой-то несвойственный Мэтту мрак. Мартин долго изучал этот портрет, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в нем, а потом настоящий, совершенно мокрый Мэтт ворвался в квартиру.  
— Сраный июнь в сраном Париже! Льет так, как будто над городом прорвало канализацию, — с порога пожаловался он, откидывая с головы мокрый насквозь капюшон. — Хочется зайти в Сакре Кер и крикнуть прямо в купол: "Эй, вы нас заливаете!"   
Прядь темных волос зигзагом прилипла к его лбу.   
— Как прошло? — спросил Мартин, складывая рисунки в стопку.  
— Великолепно. Мне даже дали еды, — Мэтт, выбравшись из обуви, босоного прошлепал к столу. На свежевымытом полу осталась цепочка мокрых следов. — У нас как-то ненормально чисто. Куда ты дел весь мой мусор?   
— Безжалостно выбросил.  
— Жестокость, леденящая кровь. Мне страшно находиться с тобой рядом, изувер.  
Мэтт водрузил на стол пакет. Мартин обнаружил в нем контейнеры с гуляшом и салатами. Мэтт тем временем принялся стаскивать с себя мокрую насквозь толстовку. От него пахло водой, небом и немного сладкими женскими духами. И внезапно Мартин сказал то, что собирался с духом сказать весь день:  
— Завтра мне надо домой. Чтобы успеть к поступлению.  
Мэтт замер на секунду, а потом отбросил мокрую толстовку в угол, отправил туда же майку и надел какую-то черную балахиду, похожую на смесь женского платья и мешка для мусора. Слишком длинные рукава скрыли его кисти. Потом он взял с пола очередную бутылку вина и принялся за металлическую обертку на горлышке.  
— Вот это новости, — без выражения сказал он.  
— Ты знал, что в июле у меня поступление.  
— Я забыл. Я забываю о ерунде, ты же меня знаешь.  
Мартин его знал. Мэтт забывал обо всем начиная от назначенных встреч и заканчивая именами девушек, с которыми спал. У него была память бабочки.   
Тем временем Мэтт откупорил бутылку и разлил вино по чашкам. Одну из них он пододвинул к Мартину, аккуратно, как подвигают миску с едой бродячей собаке.   
— В общем, тут такое дело, Март, — сказал он. — Я хочу сделать тебе предложение. Рабочего, так сказать, характера. И я его сделаю, а ты уж решай.   
* * *  
— Быть рок-звездой — да, хочу, но это звучит слишком упрощенно. Как будто я мечтаю о байках и наркоте — хотя почему нет, от этого тоже отказываться не буду. Но основная цель проекта, который я хочу организовать, не в этом, — Мэтт остановился посреди комнаты и сделал паузу, глядя на Мартина изучающим взглядом.   
Мартин сидел на кровати, обняв бордовую восточную подушку, подаренную Дафной, и слушал. Дождь на улице перестал, и окно было открыто сырости и озону, синеве ночи и желтизне соседского света.   
— В общем, так получилось, что меня раздражает моя смертность, — Мэтт бродил по комнате, похожий на беспокойную черную кляксу, его волосы, высыхая, топорщились и завивались. — Довольно дурацкая штука, согласись. Поэтому я хочу ее преодолеть. Хочу перезаписать себя на жёсткий диск этой планеты. Я давно думаю о чем-то таком, пытаюсь придумать выход. План. Наши тела быстро портятся, но истории вечны. Вот чем имеет смысл стать.   
Мартин подумал о том, что любит Мэтта так сильно, что это с трудом в нем умещается. Возможно, потому, что тот был единственным, кто казался безумнее его самого. Мартин решался только на то, чтобы искажать реальность фантазиями — он любил их, но сам не до конца в них верил. Мэтт был другим: он верил во все, о чем говорил, до такой степени, что был готов поставить на это жизнь.   
— Допустим, — вспомнил Мартин о том, что стоит ответить. — Но как ты планируешь это сделать?  
— Это хороший вопрос. — Мэтт перекрутился вокруг своей оси, как собака в охоте за хвостом, нашел на полу толстовку и присел рядом с ней. — Из чего состоит миф?  
— Хм. Из... персонажей и сюжета по большей части. Из атмосферы, может быть.  
Тем временем Мэтт извлек из мокрой толстовки сигареты, сунул одну в рот и пробормотал:  
— Ну, персонажи у нас, не побоюсь это сказать, уже есть.  
Он защелкал зажигалкой, но сигарета, дымя, не желала гореть, и он с досадой ее выплюнул.  
— Наверное, почти, — Мартин не был уверен в том, что достаточно персонажен, но считал возможным это исправить. Сомнений в Мэтте у него не было. — Остался сюжет.  
— Да... — Мэтт казался растерянным. Темные волосы закрыли его лицо, руки спрятались в рукавах, и на пару мгновений он стал полностью черным. Потом он резко обернулся, его красивое лицо выплеснулось на сетчатку Мартиновских глаз, как всполох огня: — Март, а где у нас сигареты? Этой пачке, похоже, конец.  
Прошло секунд пять, прежде чем Мартин понял, о чем его спрашивают.  
— В столе целый блок... Какую историю ты хочешь?  
— Мне подойдет что-то в том духе, что обычно сочиняешь ты, — Мэтт поднялся, как инверсия солнца, и послушно шагнул к столу. — Про магию, про смешение реальности и сна. Про границу между жизнью и смертью. В конце я, конечно, должен буду умереть, чтобы зацементировать легенду. Герои историй должны уходить красиво.  
— Но... — нахмурился Мартин. — Жизнь — не великовата ли цена за бессмертие?   
Мэтт добыл свежую пачку и, зашелестев упаковкой, обернулся через плечо:  
— Ты сам-то услышал свой вопрос?  
Мартин пожал плечами.  
— Скажу больше, я специально его так задал. И ответ все равно не кажется мне очевидным.   
— А мне кажется, — Мэтт достал из пачки две сигареты и прикурил обе. — Кому интересно стареть и отращивать пузо? И вообще, по-моему, для меня с моим образом жизни умереть лет в тридцать — это оптимистичный прогноз.   
Бросив на стол пачку и зажигалку, он рухнул на кровать рядом с Мартином, подняв волну одеял, и сунул ему в руки сигарету. Мартин осторожно взял ее и затянулся. Наполнился никотиновым дымом — как будто самим собой. Как будто этот дым скреплял разболтанные элементы внутри, давая ему — не радость и не вдохновение, нет, — концентрацию и цельность.   
— Хорошо, — проговорил он. — А что от меня требуется?  
— Быть собой, то есть ебаным персонажем, что еще? — Мэтт мечтательно улыбнулся, запрокинув голову к потолку. — Мне одному эту хрень не вывезти. Ну и сочинительствовать, как ты это обычно и делаешь, — он взял Мартина за руку, сжал ее. — Придумаем концепцию. Воплотим. Делов-то.  
— На ближайшие лет десять.  
— О чем я и, — как ни в чем ни бывало кивнул Мэтт.   
Мартин понял, что ему очень хочется согласиться. Несмотря на то, что идея была откровенно безумная. Именно потому, что идея была безумная, ему хотелось согласиться. Сломать привычный ход вещей. Сделать что-то смелое. Что-то, что было бы искусством на сто процентов. Что-то, в чем не было бы ни единой нотки практичности, ни грамма буржуазной взвешенности, ничего, что могло бы его защитить.  
Остаться в Париже с Мэттом.   
Он чувствовал, как сердце гулко бьется в груди и слегка подрагивает грудная клетка.  
— Я мог бы учиться, — с сомнением сказал он, — а всем этим заниматься по вечерам. Если получится, я все брошу, конечно, но пока было бы...  
— Нет, — резко прервал его Мэтт. — Так не пойдет.  
Какое-то время в комнате вместе с сигаретным дымом висела напряженная тишина. Мартин сбросил с колен подушку и хотел было сказать об обязанностях и необходимостях, когда Мэтт вдруг спросил:   
— Хочешь тайну?  
— Конечно, — осторожно сказал Мартин.  
Мэтт отложил сигарету на блюдце, служившее им пепельницей. Склонив голову к груди, он покопался в своих многочисленных амулетах и извлек круглый серебряный медальон на цепочке.   
— Это все, что мне осталось от мамы.  
Он открыл медальон и достал истрепанную бумажку, обрывок тетрадного листа. Развернул его и протянул Мартину. На нем мелким, нервным почерком было написано всего одно слово. Мартин держал в пальцах эту хрупкую реликвию и не знал, что сказать.   
— А что с ней?.. — начал он, но Мэтт прервал его.  
— Ничего не говори. И никому никогда не говори об этом. Только тебе. Показываю только тебе, ясно?  
Мартин кивнул. Мэтт захлопнул медальон, развернулся и сел на кровати по-турецки, опустив голову на руки.  
— Понимаешь, Март, — глаза Мэтта лихорадочно блестели, он казался предельно возбужденным и при этом серьезным — странное, нетипичное для него состояние, — я не хочу заниматься маленьким хобби в обеденные перерывы. Я хочу сделать все как следует. Хочу, чтоб моя жизнь была моей жизнью каждую секунду, а не вот это вот все. Хочу не придумывать искусство, хочу быть искусством, понимаешь? Хочу быть сраной поэзией. По-моему, это единственный доступный человеку вид магии, существующий, реальный. Поэтому я не могу позволить себе компромиссы, и ты... Я пойму, если ты не захочешь рискнуть. Но мы тогда не сработаемся, понимаешь? Если ты не хочешь...  
Но Мартин хотел. Картины обыкновенного будущего, еще недавно представлявшиеся ему терпимыми, нормальными, теперь, когда он увидел альтернативу, — когда альтернатива сидела перед ним на кровати, дергая себя за волосы, — казались тошнотоворными. От всего происходящего у Мартина кружилась голова, но отказать Мэтту он не мог. Это казалось невозможным, как нарушение основополагающих законов вселенной.   
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Раз такие дела, нам нужен общий концепт. Все, что будем делать — в одну историю и одну эстетику. Есть в этом хвост мыши.   
— Чего? — дернул темными бровями Мэтт.  
— А, ты же не знаешь, — Мартин кашлянул. Он редко курил, и дым все еще обжигал его небо, просмаливая и без того шелестящий голос. — Хвост мыши. Я так называю... какой-то зачаток идеи, картинку, в которой как-будто есть потенциальность. Как будто видишь хвост мыши, скрывающейся в норе, и хочешь рассмотреть ее полностью.  
— А, — Мэтт расслабился, повеселел, — да. Я чувствую хвост мыши. В себе. И в тебе. Мы скопище хвостов.   
— Осталось выяснить, есть там мышь или это просто сучок.   
— Сучком, — хохотнул Мэтт, — ты определенно иногда бываешь.  
— Обожаю твой детсадовский юмор, — холодно проговорил Мартин, приподняв брови.  
— Обожаю, когда ты перестаешь быть вежливым и начинаешь хамить.   
* * *  
В ту ночь они не спали. Настольная лампа мягко освещала комнату, отбрасывая на пол четкий полукруг света. Опять начался дождь, и в открытое окно тянуло мокрым летом — нежный озонный аромат смешивался с тяжелым, густым запахом сырого асфальта и влажной листвы. Они курили, кутаясь в одеяла, разогревали в чайнике вино, рифмовали все подряд — и Мэтт, взяв гитару, превращал эту недопоэзию в песни, до тех пор пока соседка снизу не стала кричать в окно, что вызовет полицию.   
Прерванный на середине шутки, Мэтт, мгновенно вспыхнув, вскочил, метнулся к окну и, перегнувшись через подоконник — лязгнуло задетое плечом окно — выкрикнул:  
— Va te faire foutre!  
Соседка разразилась потоком брани. Мэтт обернулся со слегка растерянным выражением лица, а потом виновато улыбнулся.  
— Ну... Собирайся, Март. Похоже, мы идем гулять.   
Мартин едва не поперхнулся салатом, который решил съесть посреди ночи.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что эта сука уже вызывает мусоров, готов поклясться. А мне нельзя встречаться с мусорами, — он уже заметался по комнате, утепляясь, но не прекратил улыбаться — нежно, мечтательно. — Скорей, скорей, Март. Салат свой тоже бери. И бутылку.  
Пару кварталов они бежали вниз по пустынным улицам, а когда поняли, что никто не собирается за ними гнаться, пошли ровным шагом. Было холодно и влажно, кафе, многолюдные по вечерам, казались заброшенными, окутанными тайной. Черный ветер нес по тротуару белый пластиковый стаканчик. Было время перед рассветом, час быка. Мартин накинул капюшон байки и глубоко вдохнул какой-то новый, незнакомый воздух — а может, новым и незнакомым был он сам? Мэтт, упакованный в плотный черный хлопок, взял его за руку, и на секунду Мартину показалось, что это странно, неловко, но он отбросил эту мысль, а Мэтт тем временем уже увлекал его куда-то в переулки:  
— Покажу тебе одно интересное место, раз уж мы здесь.  
Идя сквозь замерший, продрогший Париж, Мартин почувствовал всю насыщенность, таинственность и странность момента. Время показалось ему иглой, скользящей по пластинке, и прямо под этой иглой была ночь, пустынность узкой улицы, клубящееся небо, тонущий в шелесте деревьев голос. Похожее чувство испытываешь, когда смотришь документальные фильмы о людях прошлого: видишь все незначительные и неповторимые детали ушедшей жизни и осознаешь, как за кадром неслышно поворачивается планета, превращая этот рутинный для его участников момент в миф.   
С той небольшой поправкой, что это время — твое.  
* * *  
Когда, уже при холодном свете утра, Мэтт, замерзший и усталый, замотавшись в одеяла, уснул, Мартин взял телефон и вышел в ванную, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Разговор с бабушкой был сущим кошмаром. После шокированной паузы последовала гневная отповедь. Наконец бабушка перешла к козырям, припрятанным у нее в рукаве:  
— Я перестану посылать тебе деньги, — сказала она холодно.  
Мартин был к этому готов. В последнее время некоторые из его рисунков стали продаваться — посредством загадочных мэттовских друзей — туристам, принося очень небольшие, но достаточные в их нынешнем положении деньги. К тому же Мэтт хорошо зарабатывал гитарой. Они не пропадут.  
— Ты понимаешь, что ты несовершеннолетний? — спросила бабушка. — Я могу объявить тебя в розыск. Надеюсь, тебе понравится, когда тебя привезет домой какой-нибудь интерпол.   
— Ты этого не сделаешь... — похолодел Мартин. — Ба, это же я...  
На несколько мгновений в трубке воцарилось шелестящее молчание.  
— Я думала, ты умнее, — горько бросила бабушка.  
Явственное разочарование, сквозившее в ее голосе, было болезненнее всего.  
Затем разговор прервался.   
Мартин еще какое-то время сидел на холодном кафеле, у порыжевшей от времени шторки в разноцветные пузыри, и смотрел в одну точку невидящим взглядом. Когда точка приняла очертания сливной трубы, он тяжело поднялся и вошел в комнату.   
Мэтт спал на животе, сбросив с кровати руку, темные волосы ложились на лицо кружевной сеткой. Черты были непривычно расслаблены, веки потемнели от усталости. Черная байка сбилась, деформировав линию плеч в невнятный горный рельеф.  
Мартин присел рядом. Обвел взглядом маленькую захламленную комнату: измазанный вином чайник, грязная посуда, контейнеры с недоеденной едой. У его ног валялся смятый плед, на стуле лежала гитара.   
Мартин почему-то не ощущал ни страха, ни привычной тревожной взвинченности, только опустошение. Он чувствовал себя самозванцем в этом новом для него мире приключений и бесстрашия, но почему-то никто не торопился выгнать его за порог с позором. Наоборот, ему предложили здесь гражданство. Он понятия не имел, чем заслужил это, но надо было быть последним трусом, чтобы отказаться.  
Аккуратно подтолкнув Мэтта плечом — тот что-то невнятно пробормотал и перевернулся на спину — он лег рядом и накрыл их обоих пледом.


	4. IV.

«Я буду любить тебя все лето», — это звучит куда убедительней,  
чем «всю жизнь» и — главное — куда дольше!  
(с) Марина Цветаева

После месяца дождей в город вернулась жара. Днем температура поднималась выше тридцати двух градусов, и Мартин, считавший такую погоду происками Сатаны, пережидал послеполуденные часы дома, в соборах или оборудованных кондиционерами музеях. Мэтт в это время либо спал, либо исчезал по своим таинственным делам.  
После ночи, положившей начало их сотрудничеству, Мэтт, и без того беспокойный, впал в какое-то неистовство. Он постоянно был чем-то занят, мечтательная улыбка не сходила с его лица. Мартин по этому поводу испытывал одновременно удовольствие — Мэтт напоминал ему изнаночный огонь, а на огонь, как известно, можно смотреть вечно, — и смутную тревогу. Пару раз он пробовал убедить Мэтта снизить темп, но тот и не думал поддаваться.  
Вскоре он затащил Мартина в "Черную кошку", аргументировав это туманно, но живописно — необходимостью собирать стройматериалы для возведения их общего будущего. Мартин ненавидел футуризм и пил корвалол при одной мысли о Маринетти, но счёл это недостаточным основанием для отказа.  
Они вошли в новое воплощение легендарного кабаре со служебного входа. На кухне Мэтта встретили как сына с войны — обняли, всучили еду в контейнерах и даже налили домашнего вина из бочки. Мэтт оставил вещи в чулане рядом с ящиками круп и пучками зелени, пообещал позвонить назавтра официантке Манон и, махнув Мартину рукой, толкнул плечом узкую деревянную дверь, разделявшую пространства плоской освещенности и многомерного полумрака.  
В зале было полно народу. По темным резным панелям, украшавшим стены, и кожаной обивке диванов скользил приглушенный свет, так же невесомо плыли между столиками официанты. Гудели голоса, звякали о тарелки приборы. Люди всех мастей и расцветок кренились, склонялись друг к другу, шевелили губами. Хрустально звенел Шопен.  
Мэтт нашел для них место на террасе и, расположившись, указал туда, где стоял рояль. Его откинутая черная крышка поблескивала лаком. Под ней, контрастируя с инструментом, сидела высокая блондинка в узком сером платье.  
— Великолепна, да? Мне нужны великолепные люди, — с этими словами Мэтт положил ладонь Мартину на плечо.  
Изящная, длинная, с заколотыми вверх светлыми волосами, обнажавшими плечи, девушка казалась высеченной из льда.  
— Набо говорит, что она ни с кем не хочет иметь дело. Отказывается меня с ней знакомить. Но я думаю, что справлюсь сам. Тебе нравится?  
Мартин не знал, что ответить. Мнения о пианистке у него не было.  
— Она красивая и играет отлично, — констатировал очевидное он.  
Мэтт довольно кивнул, сжал руку у Мартина на плече, склонился к его уху.  
— Причем не только на рояле. Она может что угодно, от скрипки до ударных. Выпускница берлинской филармонии. Дочь барона. Бунтарка. Характер отвратительный.  
Мэтт улыбнулся так, как будто находил это еще одним неоспоримым достоинством. Мартин, глядя на девушку — шевелятся лопатки над срезом платья, поднимаются и опускаются плечи — решил, что она блистательна, под стать Мэтту.  
Сам он блистательным не был.  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Собираюсь завести светское знакомство. Только и всего... — Мэтт был похож на хищную птицу, заметившую толстую мышь.  
Светское знакомство прошло неудачно. Девушка — ее звали Александра — вела себя как принцесса из сказки, та, что загадывает заморским королевичам загадки и отправляет на казнь за неправильный ответ. Мэтт сделал ей несколько комплиментов, которые она приняла с непроницаемым выражением лица, как должное, а потом заявил, что собирается покорить мир и может поделиться с ней кусочком. Она пренебрежительно хмыкнула и ушла, не удостоив Мэтта ответом.  
Мартин ожидал увидеть Мэтта расстроенным, но тот даже не перестал улыбаться.  
— Дай мне время, — только и сказал он.  
* * *  
Первым это озвучил Набо. Он сопровождал Мартина в Оранжери и, когда они гуляли по космически чистым залам между огромными полотнами Моне, полными дымчатых кувшинок и розовых отблесков в голубой воде, спросил:  
— Март, а скажи честно, что у вас с Мэттом?  
— А? — не понял Мартин, увлеченный картинами.  
— Ты не подумай, мы все тут без предубеждений. Никто никого не осудит, если...  
До Мартина наконец дошло, что Набо имеет в виду, и он смутился, покраснел.  
— А, нет. Что ты. Мы с Мэттом друзья.  
— Да? — Набо с сомнением посмотрел на него и отвел взгляд. Кувшинки белыми птицами плыли в голубой пене. — Ну ладно. Я на всякий случай спросил, вдруг вы скрываетесь Бог знает зачем.  
— Нет, ничего такого, — быстро ответил Мартин и уставился на "Водяные лилии: утро", ничего перед собой не видя. Краски расплылись перед глазами, Моне исчез.  
Мартин жил в мире табуированной сексуальности. Никто и никогда не говорил о ней — а те, кто пытались, быстро терялись и замолкали, сталкиваясь со всеобщей стыдливостью. Когда люди влюблялись, они говорили о достоинствах друг друга, о совместных планах и вскоре — о свадьбе. Так был устроен мир дома, но только не в Париже.  
Мартин старался не задумываться об этой стороне жизни, проживать ее внутри себя, не рефлексируя, как учил костел: соблазны неизбежны и задача человека — противостоять им, сохраняя достоинство и душевную чистоту. Озвучивать такого рода вещи современному и легкомысленному Мэтту было бесполезно, поэтому всякий раз, как тот заводил об разговор "о девочках", Мартин быстро сворачивал тему. Мэтт не настаивал — он был легок и ненавязчив от природы, ему было интересно все.  
Но что, черт возьми, действительно происходит между ним и Мэттом? Нормально ли это, когда друг кажется тебе красивее любой девушки? Мартин старался отбросить эти мысли, но они возвращалась снова и снова, пока он шел домой по летнему, цветущему Парижу. Город дымился под лучами солнца, падавшими на землю тяжело, как камни.  
На бульваре Сен-Жермен он завернул в книжную лавку и не без внутренней дрожи накупил книг Оскара Уайльда, "Смятение чувств" Цвейга и "Мориса" Форстера.  
* * *  
Глядя на Мэтта — на его волосы, темнота которых даже пасмурным днем напоминала о кофейных южных ночах, на его длинные ресницы и угольные брови, на смеющееся, подвижное лицо, на изящные белокожие кисти, которыми он любил трогать все подряд, будто узнавая предметы руками, — Мартин испытывал страх. Ему казалось, он угодил в ловушку. Он гнал эти мысли, стараясь думать о группе, название для которой они так и не придумали, рисовать, общаться со знакомыми, количество которых все увеличивалось. Занятость пусть не ликвидировала поселившегося в нем потаенного ужаса, но отвлекала.  
В глубине души Мартин догадывался, что влип в Мэтта, как муха в паутину, и любой рывок на свободу только укрепит это, зацементирует, завершит. Сделает чем-то ясным, неизбежным и жутким. В то же время — как странно порой сочетаются уверенность и надежда — он все еще думал: вдруг это мимолетное помутнение чувств на фоне романтической атмосферы Парижа и чрезмерной эмоциональности этого лета?  
В интернете он прочитал, что для подростка эксперименты с сексуальностью нормальны.  
Сложно было, правда, сказать, можно ли обозначить то, что с ним произошло — исподтишка, пока он усердно старался ничего не замечать, — экспериментом с сексуальностью.  
Мэтт тем временем оставался Мэттом. На каждой вечеринке, где они бывали, он с кем-нибудь флиртовал. Иногда он исчезал на всю ночь, а потом появлялся как ни в чем не бывало.  
Он многим нравился. Многие нравились ему.  
Это было нормально.  
Так же, как к чему угодно, он прикасался к Мартину. Легко и часто — он брал его за руку, обнимал за шею, запускал пальцы в волосы. Мартин знал, что для Мэтта в таких жестах нет ничего особенного, и все-таки заметил, что наслаждается ими, испытав почти священный ужас от мысли о том, что это могло бы значить.  
Иногда, когда его захлестывали запутанные, слишком сложные эмоции, когда голова гудела от попыток расчленить себя на фрагменты и проименовать каждый, он злился.  
— Слушай, не хватай меня! — прошуршал он как-то — голос отказал, как всегда, когда он нервничал. — Это пугает.  
Было утро, но жара уже затопила их комнатушку, как липкий теплый компот. Мартин сидел за столом и читал Цвейга. Мэтт, прогуляв где-то всю ночь, собирался спать и бродил по комнате полураздетый. Проходя мимо, он скользнул рукой по Мартиновскому предплечью.  
— Ладно, — легко согласился Мэтт и убрал руку, но присел рядом.  
Мартин попытался затолкать обратно плеснувшее вовне раздражение и сосредоточиться на тексте, но Мэтт сидел рядом и смотрел ему в висок, как задумчивый револьвер.  
— Что? — вздохнул Мартин, поднимая глаза.  
— Март, я не хочу лезть тебе в душу, но ты же знаешь, что я твой друг, да? — лицо Мэтта было непривычно серьезным. Волосы от влажности завивались и прилипали к шее. Обнаженная рука с драконьей татуировкой протянулась к зеленому Мартиновскому томику. — Если что-то случилось, скажи мне.  
— С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось?  
— Ты не в порядке. Ты не первый день фонишь напряжением так, что у меня шерсть становится дыбом, — Мэтт фыркнул и усмехнулся. — От тебя скоро лампочки взрываться начнут.  
Мартин растерялся. Он не был готов к тому, что настолько прозрачен. И принялся сочинять, сухо и с неприязнью к самому себе:  
— В моей жизни слишком многое произошло. Это нормально, что иногда я нервничаю. Многое меняется. Разумеется, я беспокоюсь.  
— Разумеется, — Мэтт положил руку ему на плечо и легонько сжал ее. От него пахло теплом и потом, и этот запах показался Мартину очень знакомым и приятным, и это смутило его до полусмерти. — Ладно, Марти. Держись. Все получится, вот увидишь.  
На Мэтта невозможно было злиться.  
Вместе с тем где-то глубоко под пыльной тяжестью страха Мартин чувствовал, что вопросы, которые терзают его, не так уж важны на фоне определенности, которая зарождалась в глубинах его жизни. Казалось, он долго бродил в сумерках собственного существования — а потом вдруг вышел на прямую освещенную дорогу и замер, как напуганный олень.  
* * *  
В конце июля Мэтт встретил Нкечи. Это случилось утром в метро: обшарпанный серый тоннель, грязный кафель, шум прибывающего поезда. У Нкечи на плече висело банджо, в ушах вились длинные африканские сережки с перьями. Мартин хорошо запомнил ее голени: идеально гладкая, лоснящаяся кожа, изящный, артистический изгиб. Это был мгновенный и бурный роман, и Мэтт стал подолгу не появляться дома.  
Мартин гадал, страдает ли по этому поводу, и не находил ответа. Его страдание к тому моменту было таким полновесным, таким густым, что он не мог разделить его на фрагменты, причины, лепестки. Оно цвело в его груди огромным пионом, белым, как рождественский снег. Он был почти уверен, что, если умрет сейчас и какой-нибудь пьяный врач с сигаретой в зубах раскроет его грудную клетку, он найдет под ребрами этот свежий, ароматный цветок, оплетающий сосуды, сдвигающий органы и пускающий побеги в позвоночник.  
Но это было не то страдание, которое лишает сил и закрепощает. Оно было, скорее, сродни боли, которую испытываешь, когда разминаешь затекшую конечность. Только что ты не чувствовал ничего — и вот кровь наполняет твои увядшие капилляры и пронзает тебя тысячью острых игл, похожих на пираньи зубы.  
Это была та боль, которую чувствуешь, осознавая, что ты предельно, даже как-то непристойно жив. Большая часть людей была бы оскорблена интенсивностью твоего существования, как чем-то чрезмерным и нескромным, если бы могла ее увидеть.  
К счастью, это было невозможно.  
Мартин любил ловить себя на смешных противоречиях, и тут таилось еще одно: он был чудовищно скрытен и тем не менее собирался сделать своей профессией нечто, доносящее содержимое его головы до большого, если все получится, количества людей. Как он собирается это совмещать, он пока не представлял.  
Как-то солнечным утром Мартин впервые занялся сочинением песни. Задача была трудна, и он долго бродил по комнате, ловя детали и текстуру: окно открыто, ветер шевелит занавески, свежепомытая посуда сохнет на полотенце, поблескивают ее фарфоровые бока, на спинку стула накинуты постиранные майки, кровать не заправлена. Тихо: соседи, дравшиеся до поздней ночи, помирившись, спят.  
В конце концов Мартин нашел себя в углу, в тени, только босые стопы торчат в солнечный остров, разлившийся посреди комнаты. С блокнотом в руках — обложка с синими котами, разлинеенные страницы, Мэтт когда-то украл его из гипермаркета на Клиши. Что-то начало получаться.  
И тут, конечно, пришел Мэтт.  
— Как Нкечи? — рассеянно спросил Мартин.  
— Не понимаю, почему ты сидишь в углу, когда есть стулья и кровать, — ответил Мэтт, подпрыгивая на одной ноге. Так он снимал кеды. Способ, который не стоило использовать непосвященным.  
— Не мысли стандартами, — вернул Мартин Мэтту его недавний совет.  
— А впрочем действительно, — сказал Мэтт, босоного прошлепал в угол и упал рядом. Его голова коснулась мартиновского плеча. Его волосы пахли солнцем и какими-то восточными духами: мускус, сандал, пачули.  
— Ты не рисуешь, — сказал Мэтт, заглядывая в блокнот.  
— Я пишу, — согласился Мартин. — То есть пробую писать.  
— Дай почитать, — потянулся к блокноту Мэтт.  
— Пока нечего, — уклончиво сказал Мартин, отодвигаясь.  
— Это стихи? Для группы?  
— Это стихи для группы.  
— Март, ты знаешь, я очень тебя люблю, — сказал вдруг Мэтт, вновь роняя голову ему на плечо. — Нкечи даже ревнует меня к тебе, представляешь?  
Мартин хмыкнул.  
— Пожалуй. А что на тебя нашло? Ты принял что-то?  
— Какая разница. Я говорю правду. Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тебя тоже, — смущенно вздохнул Мартин.  
Мэтт удовлетворенно кивнул. А потом как был, одетый и пыльный, залез в постель, замотался в одеяло и мгновенно уснул.  
* * *  
Вскоре Набо зазвал друзей на закрытую вечеринку в маленьком полуподвальном клубе на окраине Парижа. Пришли Дафна и Стэфан. Нкечи Мэтт почему-то не пригласил.  
Было темно, тесно и шумно, краснокирпичные стены таяли в белесой дымке человеческого дыхания. Грустно, как висельники, болтались над разноцветными головами неоплафоненные лампочки. Люди бездумно перемещались по помещению, расталкивая друг друга плечами. Грохотала музыка, и, чтобы слышать друг друга, приходилось кричать.  
За стойкой в компании ребят, смахивавших на аспирантов Сорбонны, сидела Александра, совсем не такая, как в "Черной кошке" — в рваных джинсах и майке без рукавов, с распущенными волосами, призрачно белеющими в полумраке. Впрочем, выражение ее тонкого классического лица, как будто выточенного изо льда, оставалось гордым, как на королевском приеме.  
Мэтт, едва заметив ее, протолкался к стойке, беспардонно подставил лишний стул и устроился рядом.  
— Ничего у него не выйдет, — сказал Набо, когда остатки их дружеского коллектива разместились в углу и приступили к распитию вина. — Алекс не про него. Тут, в принципе, никто ей не компания. Она метит на самый верх.  
— Матье тоже, — пожала острыми плечами меланхоличная Дафна.  
— У Матье стартовая площадка ниже на Эверест.  
— Это же Матье. Ты его видел? Готова поставить дайкири на то, что он ее уломает.  
— Идет, — усмехнулся Набо.  
В этот момент Мэтт шутливо приобнял Алекс за плечи, и та молча, безмятежно выплеснула коктейль ему в лицо. Мэтт засмеялся и облизнулся, тряхнул влажными волосами и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил что-то рассказывать.  
— Это еще не дайкири? — спросил Набо.  
— Это маргарита, насколько я могу отсюда судить, — усмехнулась Дафна.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
— Не торопись.  
— А когда срок-то? А то эдак можно лет шестьдесят говорить "не торопись".  
— Пусть... до конца лета.  
Мартином овладело мрачное настроение. Дафна, конечно, была права: рано или поздно Мэтт сломает сопротивление Алекс. Они будут красивой парой: черное и белое, тьма и свет.  
Он вдруг очень ясно ощутил свое присутствие, дыхание, прикосновение теплого воздуха к коже. Что он такое? Что это за существо примято к стене затрапезного заведения на окраине Парижа? Он забыл думать об этом с тех пор, как познакомился с Мэттом, постоянно отвлекавшим и увлекавшим его.  
Он должен найти отдельный, ни от чего и ни от кого не зависящий нерв своего существования. Свою уникальность, суть бытия. Индивидуальный и неразрушимый смысл.  
В голову полезли мысли о проекте Мэтта — снова Мэтта, снова не его собственном. Идея была увлекательнее некуда. Идея — он ясно это чувствовал — была частично его, Мэтт обработал их бесконечные разговоры и дополнил их целью, перевел из абстрактно-теоретической области в практическую.  
Кто-то в очередной раз задел Мартина локтем, и он задумался, зачем согласился пойти на эту вечеринку, если на каждой из предыдущих ощущал себя совершенно чужим.  
Он протиснулся сквозь толпу и вышел во двор, к разреженным группкам курящих. Сигарет у него не было, пришлось воспользоваться скудными знаниями французского, чтобы добыть одну. Французский стоило доучить. Вспомнился Генрик — он всегда все доучивал, заканчивал, доводил до совершенства. Может быть, он согласится учиться вместе, когда Мартин вернется домой.  
Вернуться домой... Эта мысль ощущалась невероятной. Он не заметил, когда Париж стал его домом.  
В кустах стрекотали цикады — волнение и тревога летней ночи. Ветер надувал кроны деревьев, как черные паруса, несущие Париж вперед сквозь время. Пахло сигаретами и липовым медом.  
На крыльцо вышла Алекс, закурила, запрокинув голову к небу, бледная, как будто светящаяся в темноте. Внезапно в Мартине проснулась злость.  
— Ты похожа на головастика, — заметил он.  
Алекс перевела на него взгляд, рассеянный и высокомерный, как будто впервые заметила его присутствие:  
— Что?  
— У тебя нет бровей, — пояснил Мартин.  
— А у тебя воспитания, — сухо отозвалась Алекс и отвернулась, нахмурившись. Дымок ее сигареты поднимался к звездному небу. Ее лицо оставалось непроницаемым, но на белых скулах вспыхнул яркий румянец.  
Наверное, из-за этого образ высокомерной и бесчувственной аристократки вдруг исчез, Алекс показалась Мартину живой и уязвимой, а собственная вспышка — жестокой.  
— Ты права, — он отвернулся. — Ты слишком красивая. Это обидно, мне хотелось тебя задеть.  
Алекс приподняла отсутствующие брови и фыркнула.  
— Тебе удалось. Отец когда-то называл меня головастиком. Я его ненавижу.  
— А у меня вовсе не было отца, — пожал плечами Мартин. — Я понятия не имею, кто он. Ни одной зацепки.  
— Это лучше, чем точно знать, что он мудак, — усмехнулась Алекс.  
— А что, человек, который ни разу не поинтересовался жизнью своего ребенка, может оказаться кем-то другим?  
— Трупом? — задумчиво предположила Алекс.  
— Разве что.  
– Я видела тебя в компании Набо. Ты тоже музыкант?  
Мартин пожал плечами.  
— Разве что немного. Я играю на гитаре, – и тут он вспомнил о Мэтте. – Хм... Я бы сказал, что было бы здорово встретиться, сыграть как-нибудь вместе, но ты, конечно, откажешься, и мне захочется опять тебя обозвать. Не хочу, чтобы так получилось.  
— Что ж, придется мне согласиться, — усмехнулась Алекс. — Еще одной твоей хамской выходки я не переживу.  
В тот вечер Алекс играла на ударных, как маленький Дэйв Грол.  
* * *  
Годы спустя Мартин вспоминал то парижское лето и удивлялся, как разум, соединяя бессчетные банальности, нелепости и случайности жизни, дополняя и исключая, надстраивая над фундаментом событий легкие и витиеватые абстракции смыслов, конструирует судьбу. История жизни, логичный и непротиворечивый сюжет — он был создан не силами мироздания, а им самим.  
"Как стать историей, Март? — голос Мэтта в его голове соединялся с шумом барж на Сене. — Я хочу знать".  
Это оказалось несложно.  
То лето, самое важное, восхитительное и невыносимое лето в его жизни, изнутри воспринималось хаосом, оглушающим, перегружающим рецепторы какофонической чрезмерностью. Мартин не успевал обдумывать происходящее, и только потом осознал, как много событий, повлиявших на всю его жизнь, случилось тогда, и как сильно менялся он сам — каждый день, каждый день. Если бы в ночь, когда он познакомился с Алекс, зеленоволосый, пьяный и занятый попытками понять самого себя, он встретил того напуганного, но жаждущего перемен мальчика в школьной рубашке, которым был до отъезда, они не узнали бы друг друга.  
Мартин детально помнил стену того клуба в колышущемся свете зеленого фонаря, ее щербины и белый цемент между кирпичами. Он долго стоял у этой стены, ощущая, что выпил слишком много, что заперт в границах своих эмоций и не видит пути наружу, что красота мира слишком сложна, многогранна и колоссальна, чтобы поместиться в сознании человека, и разрывает его мозг на тысячи вязких брызг.  
Он казался себя маленьким, смертным, гостем, приглашенным в жизнь исключительно для восприятия. Он вспомнил историю, слышанную от Набо — о крестьянине, зашедшем на минуту в Лувр и ощутившем восхищение — и обиду, за то, что ему не увидеть всех богатств, скрытых в одном из крупнейших музеев мира, и даже если увидеть, не понять, не вобрать в себя, не причаститься ими из-за ограниченности своего восприятия. Он чувствовал себя так же, сидя у той стены и глядя в звездное небо над зловеще шевелящимися тучами платановых крон. Его сознание было огоньком свечи ветреной ночью, обреченным потухнуть, так и не осветив собой хоть сколько нибудь значимый отрезок мира.  
Мир пребудет в темноте, сохранив свои тайны.  
Музыка, гремевшая в помещении, выплескивалась на улицу ритмичными басовыми волнами. Листва, шелестя, колыхалась на ветру, отбрасывая на стены и брусчатку бесформенные кляксы-тени. Время от времени из клуба выныривали на перекур люди, стояли, задрав головы, и смотрели в темное небо, говорили о чем-то, французская речь мешалась с английской.  
Когда появился Мэтт, Мартин не обрадовался. Ему было сложно заставить себя говорить, пока его сознание рыскало вокруг, то взлетая к небу, то опускаясь к земле, в поисках чего-то большего — то ли Бога, в которого все еще верил Генрик, то ли какого-то базового механизма, огромного станка, сплетающего мироздание в единую ткань, в поисках тайны.  
— А вот и ты, — проговорил, склонив голову, Мэтт — длинная черная тень, омываемая зеленым фонарным светом. — Я тебя потерял.  
Он присел рядом, позволив свету вновь течь свободно, и выудил из рюкзака плохо закрытую бутылку вина. По его длинной ладони потекли красные капли.  
— Хочешь?  
Мартин покачал головой. От мысли об алкоголе ему становилось плохо.  
— Мне кажется, я перепил, — сказал он предельно трезво. — Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
— Не говори ерунды, — вспотевшее плечо Мэтта мраморно блеснуло. — Ты просто уж слишком хватаешься за самоконтроль, старина. Разве эта ночь не прекрасна? — он прикрыл глаза и бурно втянул воздух через нос, как животное. — Пахнет жизнью.  
Запрокинув голову, он выпил. Теперь зеленый фонарь бил ему в лицо — тень превратилась в свет — и Мартину казалось, у него как-то ненормально светится кожа: лоб и скулы, длинная шея с танцующим кадыком, обнаженные влажные руки.  
— Ну, рассказывай, — Мэтт поставил бутылку рядом с собой. — О чем размышляешь?  
Мартин думал о том, сможет ли превратить свое далекое от совершенства, узкое восприятие, лишенное точного инструментария, присущего науке, но способное к изумлению, в искусство.  
— Тебе не приходило в голову, что, как бы это попроще выразиться, люди, в общем, как звезды? — начал он. — Знаю, что звучу по-идиотски, но я объясню. Смотри, сколько общих черт: размер, светимость, количество производимой энергии. Потенциал. Ты знал, что большинство звезд во вселенной — белые карлики?  
— Я вижу, ты хорошо думаешь о людях, — усмехнулся Мэтт.  
— Есть еще и коричневые карлики, — улыбнулся Мартин. — Недозвезды. Их немного.  
— Рад это слышать, — Мэтт, уронив голову на стену, воззрился на небо. — Расскажи лучше про большие. Про Бетельгейзе, например.  
* * *  
_Помню, под конец лета у меня совсем поехала крыша. Не знаю, понимал ли Март, что осенью нам придется уехать, но я знал это точно. И я хотел выпить это лето доcуха. Взять эту бочку — с обжигающим солнцем и раскаленным асфальтом, с грозами, запахами мокрой пыли и травяного шампуня, с листьями этими шуршащими и цветами на дурацких буржуазных балкончиках, с таинственными Макларенами у подъездов на авеню Клебер, с душными автобусами и заболоченными прудами Люксембургского сада, с блядскими этими осами, то и дело залетающими к нам в окно, — и выпить ее до самого дна, как будто потом ничего, ничего не будет._  
_У меня есть склонность, знаете, хотеть все. Это разрушительно действует на мою психику, скажет Март. Это жадность, скажет Март. Это гордыня, гордыня, скажет Март._  
_Наверное._  
_Во мне тогда поселилась какая-то смутная тревога, не похожая ни на что из того, что я чувствовал прежде. Она кусала меня и гнала вперед, как осла с подожженым хвостом. Только теперь я понимаю, что происходило: я приобрел очень многое тем летом и боялся потерять._  
_Впервые, в общем-то, в жизни._  
_Я сильно привязался к Марту. У меня никогда не было семьи, а друзья ощущались скорее как союзники — подельники даже — с ними мне приходилось держать марку. С Мартом получилось по-другому. Ну и проект — я был влюблен в наш проект по уши._  
_Для начала нам нужен был материал — и я мечтал создать его мгновенно, как и положено гению, которым я собирался быть. У меня ничего не получалось, конечно, так что я метался и рвал на себе волосы, ссорился с нужными людьми и вел себя по-идиотски, только при Марте стараясь сохранять крутость и уверенность, которые, мне казалось, ему во мне нравились._  
_Вот интересно: теперь срать он хотел на мои крутость и уверенность. Теперь я тот человек, который вцепился в его уверенность, как клещ в собачье ухо. А он только подставляет мне вену пообильнее._  
_Хорошо помню день, когда мы... Нет, я дописал "Бетельгейзе". Это был хороший день, очень много солнца, так много, что казалось, наша золотая звезда упала прямо на Париж и слегка примяла растительность. Страдающий, хмурый Мартин, — он всегда тяжело переносил жару. Кладбище Пер Лашез, на которое он меня затащил, и какие-то вуду-ребята с индейскими напевами у могилы Моррисона. Помню, что я вдруг почувствовал себя в самом центре чего-то огромного: может быть, Парижа, может быть, лета — не этого конкретно, а того, которое не заканчивается никогда. Вуду-ребята колдовали, Мартин что-то болтал и выглядел таким же зеленым, как его волосы. И я вдруг досочинил "Бетельгейзе", которую он начал недели за две до._  
_Неплохая получилась вещь._


	5. V.

Я мечтаю о любви, в которой два человека  
разделяют страсть к совместному поиску высшей истины.  
Может, это не стоит называть любовью.  
Может, это называется дружбой.  
(с) Ирвин Ялом

С тех пор Мартин стал искать уединения. Ему хотелось прислушаться к себе, увидеть свою суть, чтобы понять, что именно с собой делать. Будущее казалось темной комнатой, в которую ему предстояло войти, и он упрямо искал фонарик.  
— Я тебе разонравился? — спросил Мэтт как-то раз, доедая подозрительное мясо в кисло-сладком соусе, купленное у азиатов на углу.  
Мартин взглянул на него с недоумением — жующий Мэтт был прекрасен, как лучшее из произведений искусства, — и покачал головой.  
— Я хочу подумать. Над нашим проектом. Я не успеваю этого делать, когда ношусь с тобой тут и там.  
— Ладно, — Мэтт пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
Мартин покачнулся на волне благодарности за эту чистую, спокойную легкость. Иногда Мартину казалось, что он любит Мэтта именно за это — за полное отсутствие всякого груза и давления, — а потом он вспоминал примерно тысячу других его достоинств и переставал искать причины.  
— К тому же я чувствую себя глупо на тусовках, — добавил он, решительно выражая доверие.  
— Тогда позволь мне взять их на себя, — развеселился Мэтт. — Ради тебя я готов в одиночку тащить это изнурительное бремя. Не благодари.  
По большей части Мартин рисовал — бесконечные наброски, которые никогда не оставляли его удовлетворенным,— и шатался по музеям, ища идеальную форму. Он видел изысканные, полные нюансов картины старых мастеров и интуитивные вспышки современной живописи. Он пытался повторить и то, и другое. Он подолгу сидел перед полотнами Ван Гога в наушниках, слушая Рахманинова и Дебюсси: и яркие цвета рассыпались перед его глазами брызгами нот и катились разноцветными камешками под ноги.  
— Я пытаюсь разделить мир на базовые, основополагающие абстракции, — сказал он Мэтту однажды ночью, когда они обсуждали день, проведенный раздельно. Мартин допивал в постели чай, Мэтт сидел рядом, привалясь головой к стене, и созерцал потолок. Настольная лампа подсвечивала изгиб его челюсти. — На цвет, звук, ощущение. На пустоту и присутствие, — он краем глаза взглянул на Мэтта, на его изящное лицо, созданное для мифологизации. Лицо Мэтта выражало веселый скептицизм. — Хочу попытаться вычленить их из шелухи и в соответствии ними структурировать наш проект.  
— Не то чтобы я хорошо тебя понимаю... — Мэтт наклонил голову набок, она тихо прошуршала по бежевой стене. — И не то чтобы я не завидовал тому, как здорово тебя порой плющит от одного только вина. Но идея мне нравится. И особенно мне нравишься ты. Ты абсолютно чокнутый, это восхитительно. А теперь расскажи, как и что ты будешь расчленять, Ганнибал ты от философии.  
Мартин почувствовал, что его щеки потеплели, и тряхнул головой, раздраженный собственным смущением.  
— Я пока не знаю. Что такое цвет? Что такое звук?  
— Элементы, из которых состоит мир, наверное.  
— Да. Элементы. Любой из них есть в бессчетном количестве вещей, и, мне иногда кажется, наоборот, внутри любого такого элемента заключен весь мир. Красный, например: твой браслет, кровь, тент кондитерской мадам Сезен, моя любимая детская книжка — "Три мушкетера", если что, — блузка моей бабушки, тот закат, что мы видели на крыше, и многое другое. В одном и том же звуке может быть и Бетховен, и гудок поезда Кельн—Париж, и твое имя, Матье. И в то же время все это — я, мое восприятие. Во всех этих элементах — то, из чего сконструирован мир, или то, из чего сделано мое сознание?  
— Твое сознание, Март, сделано из сухого бургундского, Беккета и шизофрении, — Мэтт, закинув руку ему на шею, потянул его на себя и поцеловал в висок. — Именно за это я тебя и люблю.  
— Только за это? — криво улыбнулся Мартин.  
— Еще за красоту.  
— Тогда ладно.  
* * *  
Встреча с Алекс была назначена на поздний июльский вечер в сквере Дё Нет. Мартин пришел первым и некоторое время, бродя по пустынным дорожкам, наблюдал, как под фонарями шуршащими отголосками средневековья бегают крысы: парижане до кончиков белесых хвостов. Их головы были деловито пригнуты к земле, мордочки ничего не выражали, они будто спешили на скучную работу, на ходу обдумывая месячный отчет, не хватало только стаканчиков кофе в шустрых лапках.  
Потом появился Мэтт в сопровождении Нкечи. Она изменилась. Мартин запомнил ее солнечной и легкой, как африканская фея, но теперь она как будто потухла, держалась напряженно и ни на шаг не отходила от Мэтта — словно он был собакой, которую стоит то и дело дергать за поводок, чтобы не безобразничала.  
Алекс появилась в сопровождении одного из сорбонцев, рослого парня по имени Жан. Он был лет на десять старше остальных, но с Алекс держался рыцарски почтительно.  
— В этом районе Парижа встречи назначают только наркоторговцам и проституткам, — заметил он, впрочем, добродушно. — Совсем с ума сошли.  
Мэтт рассмеялся.  
— У меня есть Мартин, он святой. Своим сиянием он разгоняет проституток, как солнце вампиров. Пусть Алекс сядет рядом с ним — там безопасно.  
— Нет уж, пусть она сидит рядом со мной, — возразил Жан. — Я эгоист.  
— Ладно, чего вы от меня хотите? — с места в карьер начала Алекс, сев на скамейку — одна, как царица на трон — и пристроив рядом гитару. Ее бледные, как лунный свет, волосы странно контрастировали с черной потертостью футболки.  
— У нас есть проект, который тебе понравится, — начал Мэтт.  
— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — скептически сказала Алекс.  
Она была одета подчеркнуто просто, но выглядела как нью-йоркская фотомодель, и Мартин хорошо понимал, почему Мэтт хочет ее завербовать. Она была бы ценным трофеем для их мало что умеющего коллектива — не только первоклассный музыкант, но и девушка, обреченная привлекать внимание.  
Единственное, что было в ней неудачным, — характер.  
Мэтт закурил, взглянул за занавешенное платанами небо, как актер в зрительный зал, и начал рассказывать. Ему шли фонарный свет, сигаретный дым и вдохновение, и постепенно лицо Алекс утратило скептическое выражение. Мало-помалу на нем, как изображение на снимке, проявлялась заинтересованность.  
— Это вообще про музыку? — спросила она, когда Мэтт закончил.  
— Да-да-да, — рассмеялся Мэтт. — Это про историю, про миф, но мы создадим его с помощью музыки. Вместе.  
Алекс усмехнулась.  
— Вы хоть играть-то умеете?  
— Сносно, — самодовольно ответил Мэтт, сбивая пепел над мусорным баком.  
Она рассмеялась и предложила ему сыграть что-нибудь свое. Мэтт без колебаний выбросил окурок и расчехлил гитару. Через какое-то время выяснилось, что и на ней Алекс играет виртуозно — ее музыкальное превосходство было настолько очевидным, что даже раздражало.  
— Вы, конечно, безнадежны, но не без обаяния, — заключила она. — Позовите меня, когда у вас будет хоть какая-то нормальная музыка, а не вся эта ерунда. Может быть, я чем-нибудь вам помогу.  
— Кажется невозможным в таком возрасте владеть таким количеством музыкальных инструментов, — заметил Мартин. — Ты продала душу дьяволу?  
Алекс хмыкнула.  
— Помнишь, я говорила тебе, что мой отец мудак? Так вот, с таким отцом все возможно. Наверное, логично было бы сказать, что теперь я благодарна ему за навыки, но нет, — ее губы сжались, надбровные дуги тучами повисли над глазами. — Я не благодарна.  
* * *  
Мэтт ушел провожать Нкечи, и Мартин ожидал, что он не появится до утра, но уже спустя час в замочной скважине повернулся ключ.  
Мэтт был какой-то взъерошенный, озабоченный, неспокойный. Он побродил по комнате, бросая на Мартина, который пытался читать, короткие взгляды, съел кусок багета, нажал на кнопку чайника. Тот послушно запыхтел — уютный домашний звук смешался с невнятным бормотанием соседей.  
В конце концов Мэтт остановился посреди комнаты и сообщил:  
— Кажется, я расстался с Нкечи.  
Мартин поднял взгляд от книги.  
— Окей.  
Новость не произвела на него впечатления. Такой исход был делом времени.  
Мэтт присел на кровать и положил локти на колени. Волосы закрыли его лицо.  
— Март, ты думаешь, я мудак?  
Мягко — короткой чертой — клацнула кнопка чайника. Мартин вздохнул и закрыл книгу.  
— Нет. Почему я должен так думать?  
— Ну, из-за девчонок, — Мэтт откинул волосы назад, белые пальцы утонули в мягкой черноте. — Понимаешь, мне нравится Нкечи. Но она... Постоянно в каком-то кошмарном напряжении. У меня от этого голова болит. И она то и дело чего-то хочет. А у меня наш проект, между прочим, Март.  
— Я понимаю.  
Рядом с Мэттом легко было стать напряженным: ловить ветер довольно утомительно. Поэтому Мартин, отмечая за собой порывы заняться этим, старался вспомнить, что пойманный ветер — пустота.  
— Ты не считаешь меня мудаком? — спросил Мэтт.  
Его четкий, гравюрный профиль выражал озадаченность — то ли в адрес Мартина, то ли по отношению к себе самому.  
— Я думаю, конечно, что ты совершенно конченный моральный урод, — усмехнулся Мартин. Он отложил книгу и встал, решив заняться чаем. — Именно поэтому я с тобой и дружу. Не понимаю только, почему тебя вдруг это беспокоит?  
— Не знаю, — Мэтт растерянно пожал плечами. — Ты на меня плохо действуешь. У тебя иногда такое лицо, как будто ты святее римского папы. Это раздражает. Некоторые вешают себе иконы над кроватью, а у меня она в кровати каждый день сидит и багеты трескает.  
Мартин обреченно вздохнул, радуясь, что благодаря чаю может не смотреть Мэтту в лицо.  
— Мне уже говорили. Это генетическая случайность.  
* * *  
День был дождливым и прохладным, метеорологи наперебой говорили про циклон. Небо заволокло серым, воздух казался напитанным водой, как использованная губка. Мартин сидел на бортике фонтана Шатле, глядя на свое отражение в воде. В широкой матроске и узком черном пиджаке, с сумкой через плечо он выглядел совсем парижанином, студентом Сорбонны. Начинался август, и в струях, изрыгаемых каменными сфинксами, уже бултыхалось несколько сухих листочков. Отражение золоченой статуи Ники, возвышавшейся над фонтаном, поблескивало в воде солнечным отголоском.  
О Париж! Мартину хотелось остановить время, поймать и заключить в ладонях момент, как хрупкую бабочку, — этот звонкий золотой отблеск в серой воде, эти первые листочки, чтобы их никогда не стало больше. Какие бы надежды он ни возлагал на будущее, оно казалось равнодушной громадиной, которая раздавит нежную золотистость, мягкую серость настоящего, погребет под собой и истолчет в пыль. Не будет больше кошмарных завтраков в их захламленном логове, исчезнет ржавчина, которую он все утро безуспешно отскабливал от крана в ванной. Не встанет на горизонте, как облако, белая шапка Сакре Кер, и Мартин не спрячется от дождя под красными тентами булочной мадам Сезен. Мэтт больше не будет ловить крыс — безуспешно, — носясь по ночному Марсову полю под сияющей золотом Эйфелевой башней. "Дай хлеба, Март! Я подманю эту тварь на хлеб!"  
Мартин только что исследовал сверху донизу музей Помпиду и сделал несколько зарисовок, а потом спустился по Сен-Мартен к Сене, чтобы встретиться с Мэттом, который с самого утра трудолюбиво бренчал на Мосту Менял. Мартин видел его отсюда — маленькая фигурка, похожая на язычок черного пламени. Мэтт, с каждым днем становясь все более стильным, недавно приобрел круглые черные очки. Ему здорово шло.  
За последнее время они придумали уже шесть зачатков песен.  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы мы перестали придумывать зачатки песен и начали придумывать песни, — с сомнением говорил Мартин, пытаясь изобрести обложку к их первому — пока не существующему — альбому.  
— Не торопи события, Март, — отвечал тоном мудреца Мэтт, бродя по комнате и поедая яблоко. Потом он склонился над мартиновским плечом: — А что это за херня?  
Мартин закатил глаза, смял листок и бросил его в сторону. Там, на полу, уже валялось с десяток таких же, образуя бумажный сугроб.  
Вспомнив об этом, Мартин решил потратить время ожидания с пользой. Он достал из сумки скетчбук и стал набрасывать мглистый туманный тон фонтанной воды с редкими золотыми паузами, распространявшимися из верхнего левого угла в неровном, но интуитивно ясном ритме. Он находил мир и спокойствие в минимализме и продолжал думать о вычленении базовых элементов всего. Было приятно погружаться в глубины абстракции, где не было суеты вещного мира, только вечные, бессмертные концепты.  
Пока Мартин был занят, рабочий день Мэтта закончился.  
— Мы богаты! — объявил он, садясь рядом и водружая на колени гитару. Он был в байке с высоким воротом, черные волосы водопадом лились на плечи, и бледное подвижное лицо, посвежевшее от речного ветра, казалось белым всплеском в сгустке черноты. — Где просадим сегодняшний заработок?  
— Я хочу, чтобы каждый наш альбом был определенным цветовым решением, — ответил Мартин. — Никаких дурацких названий, ничего такого. Только цвет.  
Мэтт помолчал, опустил в воду увитую браслетами руку.  
— Не слишком ли сложно? — усомнился он. — Попробуй напиши двенадцать песен в одной цветовой гамме.  
— Разве не все, что мы задумали, слишком сложно?  
— Что ж, давай попробуем, — Мэтт тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы назад. — А пока сделай милость, обрадуйся наконец тому, сколько денег я заработал. Хамство это игнорировать.  
— Я очень счастлив, — вздохнул Мартин, который понятия не имел, сколько денег заработал Мэтт. Он зашуршал сумкой, пряча туда скетчбук и карандаши. — Купи нам, пожалуйста, нормальной еды, я больше не могу питаться этой готовой дрянью из азиатской лавки. Еще одна порция курицы в сладком соусе — и я умру.  
— Пошли в "Квазимодо" и заказывай что хочешь, — тоном доброго барина распорядился Мэтт, поднимаясь и взваливая гитару на плечо.  
Они пошли по набережной, мимо цветочных магазинов и припаркованных велосипедов. Мэтт продолжал болтать:  
— Я бы сейчас и кошку в сладком соусе съел, а ты воротишь нос от достойной птицы. Ишь, аристократ. Гурман. Я тебе под матрас горошину подложу, надо выяснить, вдруг ты принцесса.  
* * *  
Когда август заскрежетал над Парижем тяжелыми воротами осени, задышал оглушительной жарой, загрохотал грозами, Мартин и Мэтт были заняты попытками дописать хотя бы одну песню. Процесс давался им с трудом.  
— Пойду пройдусь, — говорил Мэтт, бросая гитару в горы одеял.  
Мартин, хмурясь, поднимал голову от записей.  
— Куда ты пойдешь? Мы же работаем.  
— Слушай, Март, я так не могу, — Мэтт нетерпеливо кусал губы, хватал со стола сигареты, бросал их обратно. — Я человек настроения. Мне нужны вдохновение и обстановка, иначе получится говно.  
— Говно или ничего — что же выбрать? — приподнимал брови Мартин.  
— Ничего, конечно. Говна и без нас хватает.  
Мэтт падал на кровать, запрокинув темноволосую голову, гитара возмущенно взвизгивала, черное утопало в белом. Мартин смотрел на обращенный к нему вздернутый подбородок и мечтал сказать "Я люблю тебя", но вместо этого говорил:  
— А я голосую за говно. Как думаешь, сколько уродливых кувшинок нарисовал Моне, прежде чем у него получились нормальные?  
Однажды, пытаясь скрыться от жары, они забрели на Пер Лашез. У могилы Джима Моррисона группа американцев жгла кости неизвестного происхождения и, кажется, предавалась колдовству. Они присели неподалеку под облепленным жвачкой деревом и откупорили бутылку вина. Толстуха в майке с изображением Моррисона, изрядно деформированного внушительной грудью, протяжно напевала что-то, похожее на заклинание.  
Солнце, проникая сквозь листву, щедро проливало на землю свое горячее золото. Поднимался ветер, путался в ветвях деревьев, заполняя пространство шелестящим гулом, уносил пыль, духоту, а вместе с ними — лето. Позвякивали браслеты и ожерелья американцев, дрожали свечи в ладонях лампадок. Мартин наслаждался тем, как взлетают его волосы, оголяя ноющий лоб.  
— Как думаешь, они хотят его воскресить? — тихо спросил он, передавая Мэтту бутылку.  
Тот сделал неторопливый глоток.  
— Возможно, у них где-то под Сан-Франциско уже склад рок-н-ролльных зомби.  
— Армия рок-н-ролльного апокалипсиса.  
Мэтт усмехнулся. Он выглядел непривычно усталым, раздерганным.  
Какое-то время не было слышно ничего, кроме напева американки и шума листвы. Мартин чувствовал себя застрявшим в изломе лета: пик зрелости, густой и полный сока, вот-вот грозящий перетечь в гниение. Хотелось съесть этот день, сделать его своим.  
А потом Мэтт сказал:  
— Ладно. Есть пара идей. Ты взял блокнот с черновиками?  
Мартин взглянул на него с любопытством и потянулся к сумке.  
* * *  
Казалось, будто завершение первой песни их пока безымянного проекта стало спусковым крючком для других завершений.  
Впоследствии Мартин не любил вспоминать тот унизительный вечер, когда они потеряли свое жилище. Дневной жар таял, в углублениях пространств зарождалась ночная прохлада. Мэтт вышел из душа и тер полотенцем голову, когда кто-то заколотил в дверь, закричал — гулкие звуки на лестничной площадке. Мэтт отбросил полотенце и направился открывать.  
В комнату ворвался неизвестный тип лет пятидесяти и с порога потребовал, чтобы они убирались. Уже через полчаса-час здесь будут хозяева квартиры, заявил он. Чтоб и духу, заявил он. Мэтт стал спорить, и какое-то время две темные фигуры — тонкая и широкая — стояли в дверях на фоне голубоватого подъездного света, как картина в раме, и орали друг на друга. Мартин, преодолев шок, бросился рассовывать вещи по пакетам от продуктов, выхватывая обрывки искаженных французским акцентом воплей: "Наглый сопляк!", "Возомнил себя принцем!", "Никакой благодарности..."  
Через полчаса они были на улице: солнце уже село, но небо на западе оставалось бурым, как спекшаяся кровь. Растрепанные и оглушенные, они шли молча. Вещи, кое-как рассованные по пакетам и рюкзакам, плыли вокруг них лохматыми облаками.  
Мэтт ушел в себя: челюсть напряжена, губы сжаты, кончик сдерживающего поток волос уха окрашен в розовый. Мартин думал почему-то о том, что забыл переодеться и — на Монмартре! — разгуливает в растянутой домашней одежде, как будто сбежал из больницы.  
Любые более серьезные мысли сознание не принимало.  
Они спустились к Опере и сели на ступеньки, побросав пакеты вокруг себя. На высоких балконах курили люди во фраках, перед входом несколько пар, установив у фонаря колонки, изгибаясь и покачиваясь, танцевали танго. Классическая музыка смешивалась со стонами полицейских сирен. Мартин как никогда остро ощутил себя лишним, не принадлежащим этому миру, пришельцем с далекой и темной планеты. Люди снова будут танцевать на ступеньках Оперы, будут бить колокола Сакре Кер, кто-то закроет в их квартирке окно, чтобы защититься от ночной прохлады, и задернет занавески, и расстелет постель, — но без него.  
Мэтт уткнулся носом в сгиб ладони и хмурился — видимо, о чем-то размышлял. Мартин осторожно положил руку ему на лопатки.  
— Ну, забей, — сказал он. — Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Нас прогнали из чужой квартиры — какая неожиданность.  
Мэтт фыркнул, но его лопатки немного расслабились.  
— Однажды у нас будет своя квартира в Париже, Март, — сказал он мрачно. — Из которой нас никто никогда не выгонит, даже нашествие инопланетян.  
— Ну, с инопланетянами могут все-таки возникнуть проблемы, — усомнился Мартин.  
— Нет, никаких проблем с инопланетянами, — тряхнул лохматой головой Мэтт. — Пусть только сунутся — я им печень выжру.  
— Выжри, ни в чем себя не ограничивай, — примирительно сказал Мартин. — Я даже передам тебе соль.  
Мэтт хмыкнул и немного повеселел.  
Идти им было некуда: Дафна и Стэфан жили с родителями, которые вряд ли обрадовались бы появлению на пороге парочки гастарбайтеров с тюками, а Набо — в общежитии где-то за пределами города.  
— Пошли, может, в собор какой-нибудь? — предложил Мартин.  
— В собор?  
— Ну да. Попросимся переночевать. Если местные католики такие же, как дома, они не откажут. Мы их братья в беде.  
— Ты их брат в беде, — усмехнулся Мэтт. — А я исчадие ада. Я ведь утащил тебя из дома и совратил с пути истинного, не забывай. Не преуменьшай мою демоничность.  
— Я за тебя попрошу. Скажу, что ты исправился.  
— Соврешь? — приподнял темную бровь Мэтт.  
— Конечно, — невозмутимо кивнул Мартин. — Мы, люди святее римского папы, все время так делаем.  
Мэтт довольно фыркнул, а потом встал, взвалил на себя вещи и зашагал по направлению к Лувру. Мартин поспешил следом.  
— Я прибыл в Париж с тремя экю в кармане и убил бы всякого, кто скажет, что я не могу купить Лувр, — цитировал он на ходу любимую книгу детства, пытаясь подбодрить и Мэтта, и себя самого.  
* * *  
По настоянию Мэтта — и усталому согласию Мартина на что угодно, лишь бы осесть и выдохнуть — они устроились на ночлег на старом матрасе под стенами Нотр-Дама. С каждой стороны матраса они установили сторожевые пакеты. Потом Мэтт извлек из ниоткуда плед — серый, чужой, стащенный из дома атрибут тепла и уюта.  
Мартин не стал комментировать этот очередной акт клептомании, будучи за него благодарен.  
Когда они уселись на свою импровизированную постель, похожую на плот, приставший к пристани собора, Мартин, созерцая пустеющий сквер Жана XXIII, спросил:  
— Что теперь? Домой?  
— Наверное, да. Завтра встретимся с Набо, я подзаработаю нам на еду — и поедем...  
Голос Мэтта звучал так, будто он сам прислушивался к своим словам, пытаясь в них поверить. Ночь была похожа на сновидение: раздерганные нервы, расслабляясь, погружали сознание в оглушенную, ватную тишину. Поднимался ветер, неся запахи воды, сухой травы и пыли.  
— Зато это потрясающая возможность узнать Париж с внезапной стороны, — заметил Мэтт, прикрыв глаза. — Представь, что ты Рембо, пришедший сюда пешком без друзей и денег.  
— Нет уж. Мне нравится, что у меня есть друзья...  
Вскоре они улеглись. Мэтт уткнулся носом Мартину в шею и мгновенно уснул. Так же, как днём Мартина окутывали его мечты и желания, ночью его окружал запах: тонкие нотки травяного шампуня, терпковатый, иногда кисловатый от пота дух живой кожи. Мартин еще долго лежал, не шевелясь, таращась на своды собора и на кроны деревьев, черными брызгами выплескивающиеся в небо, цепляющиеся ветвями за звезды в таком понятном желании большего.  
Только сейчас до него в полной мере добралось осознание: все то, на чем он прежде стоял и за что держался, рухнуло и оборвалось.  
Он как будто долго просидел в маленьком уютном домике вроде тех, что делал себе в детстве из кресел и покрывал. Там было тесно и темно, но сухо и безопасно. Теперь он вышел — и вокруг него разверзся огромный мир, где были ветер, дождь и палящее солнце, другие люди, бесконечное количество других людей, представлявшихся Сартру адом, а Мартину — еще одной стихией, которую необходимо было учитывать, бродя по насквозь продуваемому пространству без стен и заборов. Жизнь была равнодушна и бескомпромиссна, остра и мгновенна.  
Было ясно — он добился именно того, чего искал последние годы. Границы были разомкнуты, контексты взломаны.  
Было ли это хорошо, полезно, правильно? Мартин не знал, но, если бы мог вернуться в прошлое, выбрал бы это снова.  
* * *  
Как бы то ни было, они пробыли в Париже еще две недели.  
Августовские ночи были теплы и полнились звездами, как сады — яблоками. Бултыхались в фонтанах желтые листочки. Мэтт и Мартин оставили вещи у Набо и бродили налегке, спали по пять часов в сутки, купались в Сене и стирали там одежду, заходили отдохнуть и перекусить к Дафне в Марэ, когда ее родителей не было дома. Они перемещались, ночуя то там то здесь, чтобы не привлекать внимание стражей порядка и местных бомжей, давно разделивших территорию. Каждый день они говорили о том, что уедут завтра, в крайнем случае послезавтра, но по взаимному молчаливому согласию оставались.  
Психика Мартина тогда впервые проделала то, чем еще не раз его удивит, — она, переполнясь, выключилась. Обесточилась. Он не волновался, не боялся ни опасностей улицы, ни сложностей возвращения, не страдал от отсутствия цивилизованных условий. Париж, раньше текший мимо него полноводной рекой, вдруг хлынул в его легкие — и они стали превращаться в жабры.  
Это была жизнь на пике мгновения — не было ни вчера, ни завтра, только сейчас. Вопросы о правильности и ошибочности, вежливости и грубости, уместности и бестактности исчезли — так Мартин стал намного лучше понимать Мэтта и его удивительный характер. Сейчас бывало холодно, жарко, голодно, утомительно, сонно, но всегда — идеально.  
Да, этот короткий опыт, вспоминавшийся зыбко, как книга, которую читал в лихорадке, был одной из ценнейших монет в копилке Мартиновской души.  
Они смотрели на звезды на Марсовом поле и напевали друг другу обрывки песен, которые легко приходили в голову, записывали строчки в потрепавшийся блокнот Мартина, с синими котами, бурый и скукожившийся с того края, которым угодил в вино. Они гуляли по свободомыслящему Латинскому кварталу, по роскошному Сен-Жермен, и на них, таящихся в темноте, проливалось тепло чьих-то жизней, запертых в тесные коробки квартир.  
— Для всех этих людей мы вроде теней, — заметил однажды Мартин, когда они устроились у забора какого-то маленького пустынного двора возле Сен-Сюльпис и закурили, — привидения.  
— Если хочешь, завтра утром мы уедем, — сказал Мэтт, безжалостно смахивая пепел на цветник.  
Так он говорил каждый раз, когда подозревал Мартина в скрытой ненависти к их вынужденному бродяжничеству.  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Мартин.  
Мэтт загорел и похудел, протер дыру в красных кедах, которые казались обтрепанными еще в мае, и перестал обращать внимание на волосы, которые быстро пришли в жуткий беспорядок и там и остались. В случае с Мэттом все это выглядело парадоксально органично, даже стильно. Про свой собственный вид Мартин старался не задумываться.  
Вечера становились холоднее. К счастью, толстовки из Монопри пока не подпускали осень к их телам. Как-то в Латинском квартале Мэтт украл шляпу, которая очень ему шла, и крутился в ней перед витриной фирменного магазина Ив Сен-Лоран, сияя, как мак на лугу. Черный мак, в котором уже копился опиумный дым.  
— Ты мог бы ее купить, — заметил Мартин, пересчитывая выручку от рисунков.  
— Зачем? — не понял Мэтт.  
Мартин только вздохнул и не стал больше поднимать эту тему.  
* * *  
Только в начале сентября, промокнув под первыми осенними дождями, уставшие, грязные, длинноволосые и — как ощущалось Мартину — совершенно свободные от всего, исключая разве что физические законы, — они ранним утром вышли из Парижа на северо-восток. По дорогам неслись машины, на обочинной траве блестела роса. Солнце тяжело поднималось над горизонтом, красное, перезрелое и уставшее, как офисный работник в тридцатиградусную жару. Казалось, оно предпочло бы упасть в траву, чтобы его съела какая-нибудь симпатичная гусеница, но долг звал.  
— Мы как птицы, у которых поехала крыша, — заметил Мэтт, отфутболивая носком дырявого кеда камешек. Асфальт под его ногами был гладок и блестящ, как черное озеро в безветреный день. — Нормальные живые существа в такие моменты отправляются на юг.  
Мартин подумал, что мог бы пойти на юг, в какую-нибудь Испанию, туда, где наследили Эль Греко и Веласкес, и продолжить жить этой странной невесомой жизнью, но место в блокноте закончилось. Блокнот распух от разрозненных, неупорядоченных текстов, обрывков мелодий, клочков метафор — пора было осесть и разобрать все это.  
Внезапно Мартин понял, что искренне любит столы, ноутбуки и книжные полки. Раньше он об этом не догадывался, воспринимая все это как естественные детали человеческого быта.  
— Я думаю, мы более чем заслужили право называться ненормальными живыми существами, — ответил он поэтому.  
Мэтт хохотнул.  
Солнце, оторвавшись от кромки горизонта, плыло над лесами и деревеньками Иль-де-Франс, угрюмо отрабатывая смену. В отчаянно синем небе над крышами и колоколенками планировал ястреб. Мартин уносил из Парижа старый рюкзак Набо и собственную свежевыжатую взрослость.  
* * *  
Вообще говоря, Мартин сумасшедший. Я в этом совершенно убежден.  
Однажды мы ехали в какой-то тур на автобусе, и он спал, а я, ну, пытался разбудить его: залез к нему не полку с фонариком, потряс его, а он открывает эти свои глазищи и бормочет:  
— Новое древнее солнце взойдет над кровавыми маками. Огненные цветы расцветут под моими ребрами и потянутся к небу, пылая.  
— Конечно, — говорю, — потянутся, Март, успокойся, куда они денутся. Как скажешь, так и будет. Ты проснись, мы в Париж въезжаем, ты ведь хочешь увидеть Париж?  
А он смотрит на меня очень серьезно и говорит:  
— Новое древнее солнце, Мэтт... Оно взойдет, — и руку ко мне тянет, а потом вдруг приходит в себя и замирает. И спрашивает: — А который час?  
— Ночь, — говорю, — час быка или другого какого парнокопытного, я плохо в них разбираюсь. Париж, Марти.  
И как вы думаете, про что мы говорили, таращась в окно на спящий Париж, на таинственную родину нашей группы? Конечно, про быка, черного, как ночное небо, и огромного, как дом, который в час быка, значит, гуляет по улицам и заглядывает в окна, и если проснуться вовремя, то можно залезть к нему на спину и умчать в страну ночных пастбищ, где быки едят звезды, разбросанные по мокрой траве. Поглощают свет и превращают его во тьму.  
— С помощью органов пищеварения? — спрашиваю я, заинтересовавшись. — Они срут тьмой, так, что ли, получается?  
— Ты, ты опошлил мне... За что ты... — задыхается Мартин, даже не думая заканчивать фразы, и я сначала решаю, что он обиделся, а потом понимаю, что он ржет, уткнувшись в одеяло.  
Вот это Мартин. Где-то внутри него, в самой глубине его черепушки цветут эти огненные маки и восходит древнее солнце, новенькое, конечно, с пылу с жару. Потом вся эта дикая хрень появляется на наших экранах, и я пою и танцую на ее фоне, счастливый, как ребенок.  
Постепенно эта вся херня, которую мы сочинили, стала моей религией. Только в нее я и верю, только она и реальна в этом плоском пластмассовом мире. Вот эти вот все бары, стойки, вискарь, девчонки — это декорация просто. Реальны — маки эти проклятые.  
По этому поводу мне как-то хотелось убить его. Однажды я даже попытался. Конечно, это был порыв, и если бы он на самом деле умер, я бы умер тоже, причем самым неприятным образом, поэтому я уж как-нибудь первым. Не очень хочу проходить через этот ад. Мне того, что и так выпал на мою долю, достаточно. Не знаю даже, почему все так случилось, живут же люди нормально, но я, видимо, с самого рождения особенный, мне даже нравится так думать. Трагедии так и преследуют меня, или я их, в общем, у нас взаимная тяга. Моя мать вышла в окно, когда мне и трех лет не было, и остались мне от нее внешность, за которую я не раз от души получал от отца, и кулончик с запиской, в которой сказано: "Сияй".  
А меня два раза просить не надо.  
Так что в юности я думал, что все дерьмо со мной уже случилось и бояться мне нечего. Когда нечего терять — нечего и бояться. Я хотел ярко жить и ярко умереть, пронестись кометой по этому миру, попробовать каждый день на вкус, махнуть хвостом на прощание. А потом я встретил Мартина с его быками и они насрали мне на голову этой своей тьмой, прям не жалеючи, от души. Не знаю, что со мной стало. Огненные маки пылают в моем мозгу. Вызовите пожарных.


End file.
